Supergirl: Beyond Crisis on Earth-X
by bigfau1
Summary: this story takes place right after Crisis on Earth X and will follow the supergirl story with my own modifications. Overgirl does not die, and will come to National City. A few of the DC universe characters will make an appearance in the story and some of them will stay. Lastly the supergirl universe will take place on Earth 1 instead of Earth 38. I don't own supergirl
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Beyond Crisis on Earth X

Oliver and friends had defeated evil Oliver's army of Nazis and saved earth-1 from impending doom. It was a hard fight that came with it great cost for Oliver and his friends with the loss of Martin Stein. Oliver killed his evil double, Barry had let Thawne escape with the promise of a showdown at a latter time, and Kara captured Overgirl. Kara taking Overgirl captive did not go along well with her teammates for a few reasons first the team for what she represents hated Overgirl. Second she was one of the reasons why Stein was dead. Finally there was the fact that Overgirls heart was still unstable and could explode causing mass damage if she melted down. This caused a huge fight among the team " Kara you called her perverse and despicable the other day, and no you want to protect her." Oliver said. Kara turned to Oliver " Yes I know what I said about her Oliver just because she is evil does not mean we can just execute her. Further more aside from me and Clark she is the only other kryptonian alive so I can't just let you kill her." Alex then speaks up " Kara listen I understand why you want to take her back to National City with you, but her heart is still unstable and can explode at any time leveling the city its to dangerous not dealing with her now." Kara turned from glaring at Oliver to looking at her sister " I know the risk, but I or rather Supergirl called Lena back in National City to break out a piece of technology that Lex Luther created to clone Alien DNA specifically Kryptonian DNA in a few days. So I sent her a piece of my DNA so she can clone a heart for her, and perform the heart transplant surgery at the DEO and then we put her in a cell." Alex was stunned by her sister's statement " so you sent Lena your DNA and you never thought to tell me that you had her create a heart for Overgirl." Kara knew Alex would be upset if she found out " I was going to tell you, but we have been busy fighting evil Oliver and his army of Nazis so I am sorry I did not tell you Alex, but it would not have changed anything."

Kara and Alex argued for a number of minutes, but eventually Alex relented and gave into Kara. Kara and Alex left with Overgirl back to National City so they can get the surgery done before Overgirl went supernova. When they arrived at the DEO J'onn and Winn were waiting for them. Everyone was shocked when they saw Overgirl walking behind Kara and Alex, and how alike both she and supergirl looked, physically, yet so different mentally. J'onn informed both women that Lena had sent over the heart, and both knew that it was best to not wait for the surgery so immediately they took Overgirl to prepare her for the surgery. Kara is on the roof of the DEO building when she hears a familiar set of footsteps walking up behind her "Did Alex send you Diana." Diana Prince better known by some as the heroine Wonder Women walks up next to Kara "No Kara no one sent me I heard you and Alex returned from Central City with your doppelganger as a prisoner." Kara turned to her friend " Yes Barry and Iris's wedding was more then just a little interesting to say the least their was an evil version of Oliver with an army of Nazis at his back crashed the wedding. I discovered there is an evil version of myself from another dimension that I find perverse and despicable, and here I am against the advice of everyone I saved her from everyone else and brought her here to have a heart surgery to save her life. I mean I have no idea why I have gone out of my way for her when I know she wouldn't do the same for me if the situations were reversed." Diana saw the conflict on Kara's face " Kara that's why you're the hero you see someone like her and want to try and help them no matter how hard it maybe. Also she is a kryptonian and even though she is evil she is another connection you have back to your home world so of course you want to try to preserve that it's only natural." Kara knew Diana was right. Kara turned to Diana "Diana listen thank you for watching over the city when I was away its been great having you around to help out with the city, but also for just being their to talk when I need you." Diana smiled at her friend. In the year and half since Diana came to National City and helped stop the assassination attempt on Lena at the renaming ceremony of L Corp Diana had become great friends with the kryptonian and in away both she and Kara had became National City's dynamic duo. Also both women would spend endless time talking about anything and leaning on each when they needed to. For Diana she had really had nobody, but having Kara their to talked to helped and for Kara she found herself talking with Diana about thinks more and more instead of going to Alex to talk about things like before. After a few minute Kara and Diana continued talking about Overgirl mainly but other things as well until they both heard the door to the roof open and turning to see Alex standing their "Kara Overgirl asked to see you she has been refusing to do the surgery and some of us are getting nervous that she could blow at any minute so time is critical." Kara nods and she and Diana walk back inside.

Kara walks into Overgirls cell and sees the fierce foe in the corner of the cell. "So they tell me you don't want to get the surgery?" Overgirl looks up at Kara why should I everything I had is gone I can never return to my earth I lost my army, I lost my husband, I lost my freedom, and I lost my home world so why don't I just surrender my life what more do I have. " Kara goes to sit down across from her double "Look Kara I know what it is to lose everything remember aside from how we ended up in the end but we started of the same way with the destruction of Krypton. You and I may see the world in a different way, but inside we are the same you are one of three kryptonians on the world so please have the surgery." Overgirl began to chuckle at Kara's heart felt plea " so if I have this surgery I just become a caged animal no thanks I would rather take death then being your pet." Kara understood overgirl she was stubborn and proud so she knew she was going to have to make a deal with her that nobody is going to be happy with.

Kara walks out of the cell and finds Alex and everyone talking about what she suspected was overgirl. The group turned to her as she walked into the room " she agreed to do the surgery." To say that some of her friends where stunned was an understatement expecting overgirl to reject Kara. Alex went to find Kara because something was not adding up how did Kara convince overgirl to have the heart transplant. It took Alex a few minutes to find Kara and called out to her "Kara" this caused her sister to turn around "what did you say to overgirl that convinced her to have the transplant because everyone tried to convince her and then you go in their for ten minutes and convince her to have the surgery so what did you tell her?" Kara knew Alex would ask her this and she knew that she needed to have this conversation sooner rather then later so she looked at Alex and told her and told her to sit down. Kara sat next to her " Alex I know your going to be upset, but please keep an open mind." Alex nodded so Kara continued " So she was defiant at first and after talking with her I realized that she was broken she lost everything her husband, her earth, her home world. So she has nothing left so the only way to have her agree was to promise to give her freedom after the procedure." Kara braced herself for Alex's impending meltdown " YOU DID WHAT! Kara how can you promise her that she helped genocide millions of people on her earth, and she tried to take your heart, and you said you would let her go free after the operation." Kara tried to calm Alex down "Alex listen she is a broken women who has lost everything, and I think I should know better then anybody how she will react because I have been their and I understand her better then anybody, and I am pretty confident in saying I don't think she will cause trouble." Alex still could not believe Kara's decision "Kara this was a decision that we should have all made. We are about to take away her biggest weakness by fixing her heart, and if we set her free she could turn on us and put all of us and National City in danger." Kara responded "Alex I know it's a risk but I feel that it was worth the risk." Alex shuck her head still visibly upset at Kara's decision and even though she was not happy with it maybe Kara was right.

Alex and Kara went to join the others, as the surgery was underway Lena had arrived to see if the heart would work and everyone else was their just looking. As the surgery progressed Kara told the group of the deal that she made with Overgirl and to say the room was divided was an understatement. Mon El, Jimmy, and Winn where upset at the recklessness of the decision. Diana and Lena supported Supergirl's decision. Kara knew how Alex felt about the decision, but she did not know how J'onn felt about it being a stoic as ever. So Kara then announced to the group " so I know I made a rash decision in promising overgirl her freedom, but it was the only way to get her to have the surgery, but I recognize that I should have asked your opinions first. So know I am asking you guys what should we do with her after the surgery. After much deliberation the group decided to take a vote on whether they should give overgirl her freedom or lock her up and throw away the key. So one by one they voted Kara, Diana, and Lena both voted to give overgirl her freedom. Jimmy, Mon El, Winn, and Imra all voted to lock her up forever. It was a 3-4 split at the moment with Alex and J'onn left to vote. The attention of the group turned to the two outstanding votes when J'onn finally broke his silence " I have listened to both arguments there are risks, but I trust Supergirls judgment and if she says she has confidence in overgirl then I will take her word for it so I vote to give overgirl her freedom. With J'onn's vote it was all tied up with Alex playing the tie-breaking vote Kara knew that Alex was divided on this because of their earlier conversation so she did not know what Alex would do. It took Alex a few minutes to speak "I was there when Overgirl and her evil army came into the picture, and I have seen what overgirl can do and the threat she can be if she is let free. That being said like J'onn I have to trust in Kara's judgment in this situation because Kara may have a special insight in overgirl that none of us can understand. So if Kara thinks overgirl will pose no threat to the public then I say lets release her after the surgery." To say Kara was shocked at Alex's decision was an understatement she was certain that Alex was going to say no, but she was happy that she said yes. So it was decided that they would release overgirl after the transplant and set her up with an identity in National City.

Overgirl's surgery took another few hours, but went very well with no complications. After the decision to give overgirl her freedom J'onn and Alex had gone to work preparing her new identity, Lena had to leave for a meeting back at L corp, Mon El, Winn, Jimmy, and Imra left upset with the decision. After the surgery Overgirl was put in a room to recover Kara went to sit next to her, and was joined by Diana "You know Kara despite what some of the others may think you did a very good thing for her." Kara nodded her head she knew she just hoped it did not comeback and bight her in the ass later. Alex walked into the room an hour later holding a folder " Here Kara when she comes around give her this J'onn and I put together an identity for her and set her up with a place to live with in the city." Kara took the folder form her sister seeing the name on the folder made Kara chuckle it read Kiara Wagner the first name being the way Cat Grant would sometimes pronounce her first name. Alex then began to speak again "J'onn and I both thought that she would appreciate something a little more Germanic considering where she came from." Kara nodded in agreement. Alex saw the tired look on Kara's face and knew it had been a while since Kara slept "Kara you should go home and get some sleep you have a busy few days." Kara was hesitant she knew Alex was right she should get some sleep, but she did not want Kiara to wake up alone. Diana then chimed "Kara I will stay here with her if that will make you more comfortable while you get some rest." Kara turned to Diana and relaxed a little knowing someone she trusted would be here to watch overgirl. So Kara relented and handed Diana the folder "call me the minute that she wakes up Diana." Diana nods at Kara's request.

Diana has been by overgirl's side for a while now and she has still not woken up. Diana stared at the still form of the Kryptonian, and admired the beauty of the young girl. It's hard to believe that the girl lying in front of her was an exact physical copy of Kara yet was responsible for the death and persecution of billions. After admiring the Kryptonian for another few minutes Diana realized that the girl was starting to stir, and called one of the doctors informing them that the patient was waking, and also to call Kara. Diana then went to sit down next to her again.

Overgirl woke form her slumber still mildly in pain grateful for her quick healing ability considering she just had heart transplant surgery, and she only felt a little sore. Her eyes then went to the figure sitting right next to her. She was stunned at the beauty of the women from the raven black hair, and her eyes where a brilliant shade of brown. Before she could examine the women any further she was broken from her revelry when the women spoke "hello my name is Diana of Themyscira, princess of the Amazons and daughter of Queen Hippolyta." Overgirl smirked " that's a mouth full." Diana smirked at the comment " how do you feel?" Overgirl once again made eye contact with Diana " I feel fine thanks to the Kryptonian DNA I am just sore and should be okay in a few more hours." Diana nodded her " Kara should be hearing in a few minutes to discuss where we go from here." Overgirl nodded already hearing Kara coming and expecting her within the next minute. Thirty seconds later Kara walks into the door of the room " How is she doing?" asked Kara. Diana turned to Kara " she is doing well it seems her Kryptonian healing factor will have her up and about in a few hours. Diana then got up to give the two privacy so they can talk, but before Diana left she heard a voice say something to her " Hey beautiful don't stay away for to long." Looking back Diana saw overgirl wink at her giving Diana pause, but she quickly composed her and left the room.

Kara sits next to her doppelganger "my team and I discussed our deal, and though it was close vote we decided to follow through with releasing you." Overgirl is a little stunned yah Kara ha promised to let her free, but the fact that the team voted her release stunned her. J'onn and Alex, put together a new identity for you. Your new name will be Kiara Wagner." The name surprised her " Interesting the name is rather Germanic." Kara nodded " Alex and J'onn felt that you would like the name better if you could identify with it more and so they made it more Germanic." Kiara nods " Well I approve of it." Kara gave a small smile thanking Rao that Kiara liked the name because if she could avoid any drama she would. Kara then looked back at Kiara "So what are you going to do now that you're free? Overgirl had a puzzled look because she didn't know what she was going to do if she was being honest. She could not return to her world, and she knew almost no one here, and the people she did know hated or didn't trust her. One thing was bothering her however that Diana women was on her mind since the women left the room, and she did not know why she barely knew her, and she had to think that Diana would be like the rest of supergirls band of merry hero's. Still Kiara wanted to investigate what ever this was between her and the amazon. So Kiara looked at Kara again "to honest and I know you and your friends may have a problem with this, but I was thinking about staying here in National City. I can't go back to Earth X now, and I don't know anybody here, and despite are differences you may be the only true connection I have here." The statement stunned Kara to say the least she was not expecting that from her doppelganger. "You want to stay here in National City." Overgirl nodded affirmatively "I know that may be harder then leaving because most of your team like your sister have a problem with me, but if I am going to make a life here on this earth this is my best shot at it." Supergirl understood to an extent what Kiara was saying this for her is like coming to another planet for the second time in her life and starting over from scratch again, and Kara being Kara wanted to help her if she can even if deep down she thought it could be a futile task. Kara turned to the other women "if you can promise me right now that you will in no way harm the people of the city despite your prejudices then you can stay here, but I swear if you do anything to hurt the people I care about or the city its not going to go well for you and you don't have your army of Nazis at your beck and call anymore." with that Kara extended her hand to Kiara. Kiara looked at the hand and nodded then she shook Kara's extended hand you have a deal, and with that Kara got up and left the room knowing that there is going to be a fire fight when she informs the team about overgirl's decision to stay in National City.

It took a while, but after much fighting and deliberation between the team everyone relented and gave there blessing. After the decision was made Kara was going to go inform Kiara of the decision when Diana caught up with her in the hallway. "So where is she going to stay." Kara really had no idea how to answer that she did not trust her enough to have her stay at the DEO or with any of her friends. So really the logical choice was to stay at her apartment. So she looked at Diana and told her a much. Diana then looked at Kara "She can stay with me in my penthouse if that would make it easier for you. This caught Kara of guard wait you want her to stay with Diana you barely know plus she is dangerous and unpredictable." This caused Diana to chuckle Kara I have stood face to face with powerful beings before I know how to take care of myself, and on another note I don't know what it is, but I have this feeling that revolves around. Maybe I can help her like I helped you I mean it is worth a shot don't you think?" Kara looked away form Diana analyzing what the amazon was saying, and to be honest it was true if anybody can really help Kiara it was probably Diana so she decided to roll the dice and turned back at Diana "fine if that's what you want Diana I will run it past her, but I swear if there is any trouble what so ever you yell and I will be their in seconds." Diana chuckled at the overprotectiveness of the Kryptonian but nodded her agreement at the request, and the two went their separate ways Diana now going to prepare her apartment for her new guest and Kara to inform her doppelganger of her living arrangements. However Kara was not sure what was going on with Diana and her interest in Overgirl, but she would just have to wait and see what the situation is.


	2. Reign

Chapter 2 Reign

It had been a month since Kara and Alex returned from Barry and Iris's wedding, and a month since Kiara Wagner came to National City. To say having overgirl around was a weird thing was an understatement to say the least. Everyone kept confusing her with Kara, which annoyed the two Kryptonians. Winn, Jimmy, and Mon El where still very suspicious of Kiara, and where looking at anything she did just waiting for an excuse to take her down. Alex, Imra and J'onn were indifferent to having her around, and surprisingly Kara was starting to enjoy having her doppelganger around. Lena and Diana on the other hand embraced Kiara with open arms Lena would insist having her join them for their lunches to get to know her and surprisingly Kiara enjoyed talking and spending time with Lena some would even say the two where friends. However as excepting as Lena was of her Diana's reaction was the most positive. Kiara had been living with Diana for almost three weeks at this point, and when ever Kara would go and check up on the two it always surprised her at how domestic the two looked. They were having weekly movie night, cooking for each other, and a slew of other things. To the average person it almost seemed like the two were dating, but both denied this claim repeatedly. However both Kara and Alex could see right through the denials mainly because Kiara for all the bravado, and rough exterior the former overgirl was she still had Kara's nervous quos which gave it away the kryptonian had feelings for wonder woman. Even more surprising was when Alex and Kara confronted Diana about it she denied it, but she also physically gave away that she to had feelings for Kiara acting very un wonder woman like when they confronted her about. Other then than the romantic tension between Diana and Kiara and the miss trust of certain members of the team life was going great at the moment, but unfortunately nothing lasts forever.

Over the past few days there was a string off gruesome murders of members of the criminal underworld, and the assailant left behind a symbol that almost looked Kryptonian so off course jimmy and Mon El accused Kiara of doing the killing even after Diana vouched for her almost causing a fight between the boys and Diana and Overgirl which everyone knew Jimmy and Mon El would end up in the emergency room severely broken, and as much as they may deserve it for how they are behaving right now the cooler minds in the room separated the groups to prevent a violent conflict. With Kiara exonerated no one new who it could be or what their motive was for the gruesome killings.

Across town at the L Corp tower in downtown National City Lena is performing the less then glamorous aspect of her CEO duties looking over what seemed like an endless stack of reports when she hears her office door open and looks up to see her COO Samantha Arias walking towards her desk and addresses her "Lena I did not expect to see you hear today. I thought you were going to be focusing on Catco." Lena smirked at her friend giving her a nod " yah, but its been a while since I have been here and I decided Olsen can have the reigns of Catco today and I would spend some time working here today." Samantha nodded "well you didn't have to I had everything under control …" Lena put her hand up to stop her friend and spoke " Sam listen my being here is not a reflection on you or anyone else I wanted to be here and to be honest I missed being here a little so don't sweat it." At this Samantha relaxed and responded "okay" then motioned to leave before she turned around again "Lena?" causing Lena to look up at her again "Kara is throwing the Christmas party at her apartment tonight right?" Lena then nodded affirmatively. Sam nodded "okay then me and ruby will see you their." Lena then smiled " see you two tonight then." Lena went back to her Mount Everest of reports and Sam went back to back to her office to get some more work done before tonight.

Kara's Christmas party was in full swing everyone was in attendance. Lena, Alex, and Maggie where the first to arrive at Kara's apartment followed by Winn, Jimmy, Mon El, and Imra. J'onn and his father had arrived a few minutes after that. Ruby and Sam then arrived mainly because Sam forgot to pick up the cookie platters she promised. Notably absent from the party was Diana, and a few of the crowd took notice of the notable absence. One of those to notice the Amazons absence was Lena who then went to go ask Kara if she knew where Diana was. Lena made her way to Kara who was in the kitchen setting out the food and the drinks and asks her the question "Kara?" Kara looks up to see Lena called her "Is Diana not going to come or is she just running fashionably late." Kara smirked at the last part of Lena's statement then responded " I have no idea Lena I told Diana that she was off course invited, and that she should bring Kiara with her. She did say that she would run it by Kiara, and if she said yes then they would both be here." Lena nodded at Kara's statement " Well it looks like Kiara said no to coming." Then Lena turned to look at a group of their friends and spoke again " Can you blame her though?" Kara looked towards were Lena was looking, and saw she was looking at Mon El and Winn." It was no secret that Mon El and Winn still did not trust Kiara and did anything and everything they could to treat her badly and at one point Kiara almost lobotomized Mon El, and Lena did have a point why would she want to come many of them had excepted her Jimmy tolerated her now which is better then when she had first arrived it was just Mon El and Winn who were poisoning the well. Kara and Lena decided to continue their conversation when they heard a knock on the door, and both saw Alex go to answer the door wondering whom it could be. Alex answered the door and after a few seconds both Diana and Kiara had walked into the room causing all the heads in the room to turn for different reasons. Like fully expected Winn and Mon El did not seem at all happy about the pairs presence, Kara, Lena, and even Alex where happy to see the duo had decided to come to the party, and everyone else in the room where stunned by how radiant both women look. Diana was dress in backless bright red dress showing the right amount of cleavage to make any man warm, and by the look on Maggie's face some women as well. Kiara was dress in a black and crimson strapless dress both dresses left nothing to a person's imagination.

The party was in full swing Kiara saw Diana was talking with Alex, Maggie, and Samantha's daughter Ruby. Kiara turned to the other side of the room and saw Lena, Kara, and Samantha having a conversation so she decided to go and talk with them. Kiara made her way to the counter where Kara and the other two women are having a very emotional conversation by the sound of it so she waited for them to finish before she interjected herself. Lena was the first to notice Kiara had walked towards them, and acknowledged her "Kiara would you like to join us?" she nodded at Lena who then motioned her to sit next to Sam, and with that Kiara went to where she was directed to, and the four began to have a conversation. The women had been talking for almost an hour when Sam noticed Lena's gaze so she turned around, and saw that she was staring at none other then Jimmy Olsen. So Sam decided she wanted to have some fun "Lena you know if you really wanted to you could pull James Olsen under the mistletoe." At hearing this Lena turned to Sam wide eyed and Lena responded a little flustered by the comment "James don't be ridiculous." By this point Kara and Kiara looked between Lena and James causing Sam to continue "I mean I think he likes you Lena." Lena could not believe this "I am his boss." Sam countered, "Yes because that has never happened before." Then Kara chimed in and what Kara said caught Kiara by surprise " well if I am honest I have been noticing chemistry between you to for a while now." That statement caused Kiara to choke on her drink. She could not believe it Kiara had suspected for a while no even before she came into the picture Kara had feelings for Lena in some capacity, but most likely romantically, and here she is telling Lena that there is some none existent chemistry between her and Jimmy Olsen. So Kiara needed to help her doppelganger from herself "Kara what paint thinners are you sniffing right there is more chemistry between you and Lena then there is between jimmy and Lena." This caused the other three women to turn around, and Kiara can see the look on Kara's face, which all but conformed her suspicions that Kara cared for Lena romantically, but looking at Lena it looked like the CEO had some feelings for Kara as well." Kiara smiled and internally said my work here is done.

After that conversation the party started to whine down Sam and Lena bid Kara and Kiara good night and left. After they did Kara pulled Kiara to the side and spoke to her "what the hell was that earlier. Jimmy and Lena would be perfect together. What you said was just rude." Kiara smirked because she realizes Kara does not see what is right in front of her "Kara I did you a favor I know deep down you have feelings for Lena, and for the life of me I don't know why you would point her in the direction of Jimmy Olsen when she can do so much better then he can. Look me in the eye and tell me you don't have feelings for Lena Luther." Kiara smirked because a s fully expected Kara remained silent "I thought so. You should be thanking me because I just stopped you from pushing the women you love away to a guy that is unworthy to even be near her." Kara then looked right at Kiara and decided to fire back at her "so you must be an expert because I don't see you and Diana in a relationship yet." Kiara laughed and then retorted "look I am not going to pretend that I don't have feelings for Diana, and dare I say she may return those feelings. That being said I care a great deal for Diana so fights for truth and justice and protects everyone no matter your race, religion, sexual orientation and anything I missed she does it because it's the right thing to do, and up until a little over a month ago I was fighting to exterminate some of these groups persecuting billions because they did not fit in. Diana does not deserve that she deserves someone better then I could ever be that's why I can tell you right now you and Lena are perfect for each other, and you should jump on it before someone like Jimmy tries to take her from you." Kara was shocked by how genuine her doppelganger was she truly cared for Diana, and by the sounds would do anything for her. Both women heard footsteps coming up behind them and turned to see Diana walk up to them and address Kiara "are you ready to go?" to this Kiara just nodded and said by to Kara. As Diana and Kiara walked out the door Alex and Kara and Maggie where standing in the door way saying by to the pair. Kiara and Diana turned and started walking to the elevator when Kiara heard Kara call her causing her to turn "Kiara you deserve to be happy to despite what you did in the past." That statement made Kiara chuckle and once again bid the three good night.

It had been a week since the Christmas party, and everything was back to normal. The problem was finding out who was committing the murder across National City. The police and DEO had little to no evidence except the symbol that is left behind at all the crime scenes, but other then that nothing. The question that everyone was asking himself or herself is how does something so powerful just disappear after it commits the crime. Kara had decided that she was done letting people die even if they are criminals they did not deserve to die in the manor in which they were. So Kara against the advice of a few of her teammates decided to call this mystery assailant out and get to the bottom of this now before more innocent people get hurt in the cross fire. So Kara goes to the roof of Catco and burns her family symbol into the ground hoping it would entice the vigilantly to show themselves. It took a few days, but the gamble paid off Kara was on the roof of Catco when a figure clad in black landed on the roof in front of her. Kara sized up the figure in front of her wearing a black suit and cape; raven black hair, and a black mask over her face. After her look over of her opponent Kara then addressed the unknown figure " So, are you supposed to be the devil?" The dark figure smirked and responded, "the devil doesn't exist." Kara spoke again " then who are you?' The figure responded quickly " I am from the time before fathoming. Born to cleanse the scourge and deliver the awakening. I am Reign." Kara unfazed by the statement of Reign "How did you get here?" again Reign responded, "I survived Krypton's death, and sent here upon its destruction." Kara was now perplexed by Reigns statement "If that's true where have you been?" Reign once again smirked at the question "dispensing justice …" Kara interrupted Reign "by terrorizing people killing people?" Reign smirked and then turned to the city and spoke once more " This world has sunken into chaos and sin to many have eluded judgment." Kara stepped forward having heard enough " I am not going to let you hurt any one else. Surrender now before I make you surrender." Reign gave a sadistic smirk at supergirl's bravado, and she to stepped toward her advisory " So, full of hubris just like the righteous Kryptonians who feared my makers. Worshipping false gods as they watched are planet suffocate by shame and burn from memory. Stand down or I will make you join them in their purgatory." Kara did not back down from Reign " I am not going anywhere." Reign quickly sized up her opponent "then I will dispense my justice on you." Kara unyielding "give it your best shot." And as soon as the words came out of her mouth reign without warning flew right at Kara and tackled her flying threw the sky.

A few blocks away Diana was on her way to help Kara fight the unknown advisory. Alex had called her worried about her sister, and asked if Diana would go and back Kara up if she needed it so Diana suited up in her wonder woman outfit and sped away on her motorcycle. A block away from the Catco building Diana saw from the roof the beginning of the brawl as Kara was tackled threw the air by her opponent crashing into the top floor of one of the near by skyscrapers, and after a few minutes later the two Kryptonians flew out the top of the building and what looked like away. Diana arrived at Catco to find Alex and a group of DEO agents armed to the teeth. Alex goes to Diana and tells "We are tracking both of them and its seems they are fighting over the ocean right now …" before Alex could finish her statement both she and Diana heard a loud crash in the middle of the street. Seeing the Kara and Reign had both crash-landed and continued the brawl. Immediately Diana went into action telling Alex to clear the area of civilians, and then she turned to run and help Kara fight. When Diana had arrived she was stunned for the first time in the time she had known Kara she had never seen the Kryptonian bleed, and yet right in front of her was a Supergirl bruised, bloody and unconscious. Diana then turned to Reign and saw the villain charging a heat ray blast aimed at ending Kara's life so Diana jumped into action.

Reign was about to finish Supergirl with the full force of her heat ray. When she fired the deathblow sure of the other Kryptonians death. Reign held her position with an evil smirk on her face, but her smirk turned to a scowl when the light of the heat attack dissipated and standing in front of Supergirl in a protective stance was Wonder Women." Reign was briefly impressed by the bravery of the women in front of her "your brave human, but foolish stand aside and let me finish with her now." Diana drew her sword, and took a battle stance ready to fight and told her opponent "If you want to kill her you have to go through me." Reign smirked at the comment "very well" as she said that Reign charged Wonder Woman. Diana expected this and once Reign was in range Diana used her bracelets to deliver a powerful blast catching Reign off guard and launching her down the street. Diana knew that if she wanted to win she needed to stay on Reign so she grabbed her lasso and threw it catching one of Reigns legs and with that she pulled the rope and started to turn pulling Reign and smashing her into everything within the radius and released her once again sending her crashing down the street. Reign was stunned she had dispatched Supergirl with relative ease, but this other opponent had delivered some significant hits to her, but as Reign turned around to engage her the amazon is on her again as she puts her shield right in her chest launching her in the air and then hitting her with the shield again in the back sending into the ground again. Diana then picked up Reign and delivered a hellacious spinning kick to the chest of the Kryptonian sending into careening into the building right next to them. Diana once again went for the lasso and once again caught Reign, but this time Reign was expecting it, and before Diana could continue Reign gave a massive pull on the lasso pulling Diana off her feet towards her hitting her with a powerful knee right to her chest dropping Diana to her knees and Reign followed it up with a thunderous punch to the side of the Amazons face launching her into a car. Diana was winded and disoriented by the two shots from the alien, but barely had time to compos herself when she sees a car flying right at her so she rolls off the car just in time to avoid the other car crushing her. Diana then grabbed her sword just as another car was coming right at her and cut the other car in half.

Kiara was at her shared apartment with Diana waiting for Diana to arrive. She could no longer deny that she had romantic feelings for Diana stronger then her feelings for her now deceased Oliver she did not know what it was about the women, but it just felt so natural interacting with her and she could not remember a moment when she was with Diana and she was not happy. Kiara was worried however because usually Diana would be home right now unless she was helping Kara save the city. Kiara tried to reach the DEO, she tried to call Alex, Kara, and Diana herself, but no one answered her making her even more worried. Kiara turned on the news and went to go change into her sleeping attire. When she walked back out of her bedroom she noticed a breaking news report on the TV and turned up the volume of the TV and listened at the report "Ladies and gentleman we have some urgent news coming out of downtown." After a few seconds the feed turned over to the on the ground reporter. "Supergirl and an unknown assailant began and destructive fight in Downtown. It seems that Supergirl has been severely injured." Hearing that Kiara was stunned what think on earth other then kryptonite can hurt a Kryptonian severely. She then looks back to the screen in time to see the camera show Diana fighting the figure, and her heart almost jumped out of her body because of the fear she felt Diana was fighting against a being that took down a Kryptonian. Kiara then went to her room pulling a box out and putting it on her bed. Kiara knew if she does what she is about to do will not go over well with most of the DEO squad, but Diana needed her and she would be damned if she let Diana get hurt before she found out what these feelings are for Diana so she would deal with the consequences later, and she opened the box, and stares down at her Overgirl suit.

Back in downtown Diana and Reign where still fighting tooth and nail. Both delivering hits to the other, but the ware and tear of the fight was starting to catch up with Diana, and she was starting to slow something that did not go unnoticed by Reign. Reign decided to make her move and Diana charged her Reign dodged the attack and before Diana could react Reign used her heat vision on the top of the building Diana collapsing the top few floors onto Diana shocking everybody watching. Back at the DEO Lena and everyone was watching in shock and horror, as it seemed that Reign had defeated both Supergirl and Wonder Woman in the span of an hour something that was thought unthinkable. As the dust cleared Diana was visible, but one of her legs was pinned beneath the rubble, and was in a defenseless position. Diana tried to reach her sword, but just couldn't, and then looked up to see Reign standing over her with a car in her hands smirking " You fought well better then supergirl, but alas like her you have fallen, and now you will pay the ultimate price for standing in the way of justice." Everyone looked on in horror, as there was nothing they could do to stop Reign from killing Wonder Women. Alex was being restrained by Maggie who had joined her their with the police for crowd control and a few DEO agents from charging into a situation where she was sure to lose her life. OS they looked on helplessly. Then the sound of a sonic boom was heard in the distance this usually heralding the arriving of Kara, and she prayed for Diana's sake that it was who she thought it was. The sonic boom also caught Reign's attention, but before she could react she takes a huge hit to the side and is once again seen flying. Diana who was preparing for the inevitable opened her eyes in surprise as the inevitable never came, but when she looked up to see what had happened she was left stunned as she imagined everyone at the DEO would be standing before her hovering of the ground was Overgirl and it was she that had saved her life. Alex and Maggie looked on Maggie was stunned because she had only heard of what overgirl could do but had never seen, and Alex was relieved that Kiara had come to save Diana, but also Alex knew to an extent that Kiara loved Diana, and Kiara is anything like Kara when it comes to the people she loves reign was going to be in trouble.


	3. Reign part 2

Chapter 3 Reign part 2  
Reign emerged from the rubble of the building that collapsed on her after she took that hit, and when she saw what had hit her she was stunned when before her was a figure in a black custom and red cape with a black mask covering her whole face. To Reign this new figure almost looked like a darker version of Supergirl, but with more power. At the DEO headquarters the emotions where the same as everyone else shocked, but quickly for a few of the group they went postal for one in particular "I thought we told her that she could never be overgirl again" Mon El said angrily at J'onn. J'onn turned to him "yes we did, but I for one am glad that she did because she probably just saved Kara and Diana's life right now, and lets not forget she is more powerful then Kara so she may stand a better chance against Reign. So at this moment I am thankful that she decided to fight." Mon El could not believe this, and even more unbelievable is that everyone agreed with J'onn that overgirl-fighting Reign is a good idea.

Back in downtown Kiara turns to Wonder Woman and immediately frees Diana's leg from the rubble. Kiara sees the state of Diana's leg with the bone sticking out of the skin, and this saddened Kiara because she was not quick enough to protect Diana and she was in pain, but it also enraged her that any being would dare to hurt Diana and cause her pain thinking they can get away with it. Kiara looked over and saw that reign was still down, but she knew that would not last for to long so she wanted to get Diana out of harms way so she picks up the amazon bridal style holding her protectively against her and flew her to where Alex and Maggie were. Diana looked to face Kiara and smirked for once it was she that was being rescued by someone else, but another feeling overcame Diana in this moment, and it's a feeling Diana had not felt in a century she felt safe in the arms of Kiara a feeling she had not felt since the last time she was in Steve's arms. Diana also felt something that she thought she would never feel again since Steve's death and that was love for the first time in a long time Diana actually felt love, and if she was being honest to her self she to felt the same thing for Kiara she had come to care for these last few weeks, and had grown to truly love her in a romantic way. Diana knew this was not the place to discuss this, but she knew that they needed to discuss this later. Kiara landed in front of Alex and Maggie and she called Alex over. Alex reached them and Kiara handed Diana over to Alex and saw the state of Diana's leg knowing it needed immediate attention. Maggie and another DEO agent took Diana from Alex and Kiara take her back to the DEO. Kiara then turned to Alex and asked about Kara " How is Supergirl?" Alex shuck her head " we rushed her back to the DEO, but she was in pretty rough shape." Alex said with a fear in her voice. Kiara tried to comfort the older Danvers " she will be okay Alex she is to stubborn to die." Alex nodded her head Kiara was right Kara was too stubborn to die after one bad beat, but that did not stop her from being afraid. Alex had a question on her mind after what she just saw "so you really love Diana don't you?" Kiara looked back at the older Danvers " you have no idea." Kiara heard a rumbling noise which could only mean Reign was about to pop up again, but she needed to ask Alex something so she took off her mask to look Alex straight in the eyes " Alex I need you to promise me that will be okay when I get their." Alex had never seen Kiara Wagner so emotional ever, and it was all because of Diana Prince. Alex knew Kiara needed Diana to be okay so she nodded at the Kryptonian, and with that Kiara dawned her mask again just in time for reign to break free of the rubble and land on the street

Overgirl and Reign were staring the other down to some it almost looked like an old western showdown at high noon. Reign was the first to break the silence " So. Who might you be?" Kiara was quick to respond, "I am your worst nightmare, but you can call me overgirl." Reign smirked "I have already defeated two of your warriors with relative ease what makes you think your any different. " overgirl responded quickly "I am different then them. I am not afraid to kill you. Now I am getting tired of all your talk lets do this so I can show you how different I am." Reign smirked " As you wish." Both Kryptonians flew right at each both flying faster then a plane both with the intention to punch the other. When they met in the middle both fists collided with each other sending a shock wave that broke all the glass around for a few blocks and probably registered on the Richter scale, and sent both sliding back a few feet. Both had the same idea because before they even slid to a stop they both used their heat vision, and like the punch the heat ray met in the middle both pouring as much power as they could into the heat vision and evenly matched in strength the heat ray exploded blinding the whole area in a blinding light reign included, but one of the advantages of overgirl's mask blocks out harmful rays of light so while her opponent was blinded Kiara took advantage and charged reign. Before Reign knew it Overgirl connected with the left side of her face followed up by a barrage of eight other hits spread across Reigns face and chest, and finished off with a massive knee to Reigns chest sending her threw a building wall. Overgirl then used her heat vision to bring down the building right on top of Reign.

At the DEO they were watching the fight unfold, and even they were shocked and how dominant overgirl was and it unnerved some because Reign had just beat Kara and Diana, and now here was overgirl beating her so far, but at the moment overgirl was the only one that stood a chance against Reign so they did not mind as long as reign was defeated.  
Back at downtown overgirl was very cautiously approaching the rubble of the downed building making sure Reign doesn't catch her off guard. After a few seconds Reign pulled herself out of the rubble shocked at the strength and agility of this overgirl clearly stronger then Supergirl and the amazon combined. She needed to regroup so as much as she did not want to back down in this instance it is the wisest choice. Reign stood up from the rubble and overgirl was looking right at her. Reign then speaks " So overgirl lets see how different you are from Supergirl and Wonder Woman." Then from nowhere Reign uses her heat vision, but misses overgirl who did not even have to move. Overgirl looked at Reign "I am sorry was I supposed to move or something." Reign smirked for the first time in while " Ah such hubris just like supergirl that blast was not meant for you if you would be so kind as to turn around." Overgirl did so and as she did she saw the intended target of Reign's heat vision. Reign sent the blast at the side of a building and destabilized the side overlooking the crowd. At first Kiara was going to let the wall fall on the crowd deeming it necessary if she can capture Reign, but then Reign said something that caught her attention "so you are going to risk the lives of dozens of people just to capture me. What would Wonder Woman say to that?" this hit Kiara hard she wanted to catch Reign, but if that's at the cost of all those peoples lives she knew Diana valued the lives of other immensely, and if she let those people die Diana would never forgive her for that. So reluctantly overgirl looks at Reign " I will get you next time." And with that she flies to stop the building from falling on the crowd of people. Reign smirked "and there will be a next time." With that Reign fled the area to regroup.  
Overgirl arrived at the DEO headquarters Alex is the first to great her " I saw what you did out there that was a very Kara decision to make saving the crowd over catching the bad guy." Kiara chuckled " I didn't do it for Kara." Alex nodded "I know you didn't Diana would be proud of you." Kiara looked at Alex when she mentioned Diana, and Alex knew what Kiara wanted to know "she is fine Kiara. She had a compound fracture to her left leg, and a few broken ribs, but other then that it was just cuts and bruises. Would you like to see her she is weak, but she is awake?" Kiara nodded she need to talk with Diana about what's been on their mind so Alex takes her two the room. After a few minutes Alex and Kiara finally arrive at Diana's room, but before Alex leaves Kiara asks her to not let anybody know she was here, and Alex knew it was because she knew certain individuals where not happy with her stunt today, and she did not want to burden Diana with in her current state. Alex once again saw the love Kiara had for Diana on display, and nodded affirmatively at the request.

Kiara walks into the room and sees Diana lying on the bed hooked up to a few machines. Kiara came to sit next to Diana not used to seeing the Amazon in such a state. Diana sensed a presence in the room so she opened her eyes to see who it was, and smiled when she sees Kiara with her head down and gets her attention " Hey you" Kiara looks up instantly seeing the smiling Amazon, and she responds " How are you feeling?" Diana sat up very gingerly " I have been better if I am honest." This caused Kiara to smile, but she was broken out of her thought when Diana began to talk again " Kiara can I ask you something?" Kiara looked at her and simply nodded " Why did you come and fight against Reign, and put yourself at risk?" Kiara knew she would have to answer this question sooner or later, and usually she would do things without hesitation however when it came to this she was afraid. She was afraid because she knew she cared for Diana as more then a friend, but for most of her life she has been taught that emotions so weakness I mean even her marriage to her Earth's Oliver was hardly romantic, and she did not want to scare Diana away if she had misread the signs. That being said Diana almost died tonight, and she did not want to think about that, but she especially did not want to think about Diana dying without knowing how she feels so she decided to roll the dice.  
Kiara looked right at Diana and began "Diana I need you to understand something my whole life I have been taught that most emotions are signs of weakness, and that they should be avoided. The closest thing I had to a loving relationship was with my earth's version of Oliver Queen and even that was anything but romantic. These past few weeks living with you, working with you, and in general just hanging out with you have been some of the happiest in my life, and that thought scares me. That being said as much as that scares me losing you petrified me, and the reason it petrified me was because if you died fighting Reign then you would have died not knowing how I really feel about, and how much you have come to mean to me." Diana was taken aback at the amount of vulnerability being displayed by the normally stoic Kryptonian, and she tried to speak, but was cut off of by Kiara " just give me a minute please I need to get this out before I lose my nerve." Diana nodded and motioned for her to continue. So Kiara continued " I have had many relationships in my life with Oliver, with my family on Earth-X as well as a few others and I have experienced great loss in my life my version of my biological family and Krypton, my adoptive family, and most recently my husband, and with all that loss the mere thought of losing you trumped all of that loss because I realized that what I feel for you is more then any of those relationships. It is love of the truest and purist form a love that burns brighter then the sun it self. So what I am saying is Diana Prince I am madly in love with you, and have been from the moment I saw you." Diana was shocked the last time someone said those words to her was a century ago, and since then she did not let any one get close enough to say those words to her since until now. Diana could see the emotions written all over Kiara's face tears falling from her eyes, and she knew that everything the women had said was the truth, and it was in that moment that Diana realized that she and Kiara are not that different from each other. Both had lost their original home, both had lost loved ones, and both had closed themselves off from their respective worlds. Diana could not deny that she felt something for the Kryptonian. They did everything together have dinner, watch movies, go to parties, and it just felt so natural to do that with Kiara not really putting much thought into the hidden meaning of all of it. Now in hindsight maybe it was so natural because she and Kiara were simply right for each other. The women risked everything for her by coming to save her life, defeat the villain, and had just fought everything that she has been programed to be and unloaded her soul to her right now. With all these things swimming in her head right now Diana had forgotten to respond to the admission by Kiara.

Kiara could not believe it she was wrong Diana did not feel the same way she did, and she just made a complete idiot out of herself weakening herself in the foolish notion that maybe someone loved her despite all the negatives about her. Kiara got up to leave the room quickly, but before she could leave a hand grabbed her wrist causing her to turn around, and what she saw when she turned around was an equally emotional Diana "Kiara don't leave please." The vulnerability in Diana's face caught Kiara off guard so she decided to stay. Diana continued soon after she took her seat again "When Steve told me he loved me I was fighting Ares and the fate of the world was in the balance. H3y told me he loved me before he got on a plane with the poisonous gas the enemy was going to use to kill millions of innocents. I did not say it back to him because I was focused on the fight so he left not knowing that I loved him as well, and that has been my biggest regret for the past century because a few minutes after that Steve blew up the plane with him and the gas on it, and since that day I have closed my self off to all of it, and I have not let anyone get that close since Steve. So that is a mistake I will never make again." Kiara was shocked this was a Diana that she was not used to seeing tears streaming down her eyes. Diana looks at Kiara " the truth is I love you to, and I need you to be here with me." At hearing this Kiara's whole emotional demeanor changed and she became emboldened and surged forward to capture the Amazons lips, and they stayed kissing each other for a while not knowing where the night would go.

The next morning Alex was monitoring Kara when Lena walked into the room and greeted Alex who responded in kind " morning Lena what brings you to the DEO?" the CEO offered her a smile I wanted to check on supergirl and Diana." Alex nodded well supergirl is healing well thanks to the chamber that Mon El and Imra gave us, and they also brought in another one of their legion members to help wake her up. I was about to go check on Diana would you like to come with me." Lena nodded and followed Alex to Diana's room. Alex and Lena are walking side by side when Alex turns to Lena " I wonder if Kiara is still in the room?" Lena turned to Alex confused " Overgirl made an appearance last night against Reign, and saved Diana's life me and Kara have been seeing for weeks that those two may have more then a friends relationship, but that it may actually be romantic, and I think after almost losing Diana it opened Kiara's eyes. So she came here the other day and I let her into Diana's room so they could talk.' So I am wondering if it went well for both of their sakes." Alex had been pulling for them to admit what was so painfully obvious to most people. Lena to had noticed the interaction between the two and agreed with Alex about Kiara and Diana's feelings for each other.

When Lena and Alex reached Diana's room door, and knocked with no answer they thought Diana was still asleep so both decided to open the door, and check on the amazon. When they opened the door however both Alex and Lena were shocked with what they saw in front of them. Laying on the bed in front of them was Diana with Kiara cuddled into her non-injured side with an arm draped across Diana's waist protectively, and Diana had her left arm wrapped protectively around Kiara back with Kiara's cape acting as a blanket both still very much asleep. Both Lena and Alex turned to each other, and both knew what the other one was thinking that the night had gone really well. Both Lena and Alex decided it be best to not disturb the lovebirds and closed the door. It was few hours later when Diana began to wake up. She felt better thanking Hera for her quick healing abilities because with the injuries that she had sustained she would have been side lined for weeks, but now she was just sore. Diana then noticed a weight on her side and turns to look what the weight was, and she sees one of the most beautiful things she has ever seen in her whole life a sleeping Kiara Wagner cuddled up into her side with her arm wrapped protectively around her. Kiara started to stir a few minutes after Diana had woken up. Kiara opens her eyes to see Diana looking down lovingly at her making her smile, and leaning up to kiss her amazons lips. Once the two separated Diana then spoke "So darling where do we go from here?" Kiara looked up at Diana with one thing on her mind, and one outcome she would except So Kiara sat up "well I would really love if you would make me the happiest woman on the planet and be my girlfriend?" Diana smirked at the Kryptonian, but leaned down to kiss her and responded, " Nothing would make me happier darling." And the new couple kissed for the third time in less then ten minutes both happy with what the future holds for the two of them.


	4. legion of superheroes

Chapter 4 legion of superheroes

I had been a week since the fight versus Reign, and tensions with in team supergirl were high, and it was not because of Reign it was because they did not know what to do with overgirl. Kara was still in a coma after her defeat at the hands of Reign. Diana was almost one hundred percent thanks to her Amazonian healing ability. The debate now was what they did with Kiara. One of the conditions of letting her leave the DEO, and live with Diana was that she would never again dawn her overgirl suit, and this was being pressed of course by Mon El, Winn, and Jimmy however they were in the minority on this one because everyone saw that if overgirl did not come to the rescue Diana and Kara would both be dead, and they would be defenseless against Reign. Alex, J'onn and the others sided with Kiara, and they also realized that while Kara was down they needed somebody to help Diana protect the city, and after the success Overgirl had against Reign she was the only option. Even with that they Mon El and the others where opposed, but where out voted. Alex went to go find Kiara and Diana, and inform them of the decision. Alex found both women, but she wishes she hadn't when she walks into the room they were in she find both of them in an intense make out session with Diana having Kiara pinned against the wall, and Kiara's legs wrapped around the Amazonians waist. Both women paid no attention to caught up in the kiss to notice her so Alex had to get their attention "Hey!" this caused both women to break apart and look at her " I am sorry for interrupting, but you both should know that we voted to not take action against Kiara, and can you both not be having intense make out sessions here especially since if someone like Mon El find out there are going to be problems since he does not know about you two. Finally there is something J'onn wanted me to ask you Kiara since Kara is still in a coma…" before Alex could finish Kiara cuts her off "yes I will do it." Alex is stunned " you don't even know what I was going to say." Kiara nodded that she did "off course I do your going to ask me if while Kara is in her coma that if I could help Diana keep the city safe right." Again Alex was a little stunned "okay it seems that you do know what I was going to say. So you'll protect the city while Kara is down." Kara nodded. Alex looked at Kiara and saw that she was looking at Diana, and then she realized that Kiara could careless what happened to National City, but she did care what happened to Diana and after her near death Kiara wanted to be close to Diana so she could protect her.

Alex, Diana, and Kiara walked to the room were that had been keeping Kara in the tank. Mon El and Imra had brought another one of their teammates to help with Kara named Brainiac 5. Kiara did not trust the him because she thought he was just another Mon El lackey I mean how smart could he be if he willingly decided to follow Mon El who himself was pathetic excuse of a hero, and Kiara knew after a conversation she had with Diana that even though Diana socializes with him in public in private she thinks he is a joke as well when she first met him and still a joke at this point. Jimmy and Winn had been trying to get Mon El to unleash the legion on Reign, but Mon El and Imra both denied the request saying that the future depended on them surviving because of some secret that they carry in their DNA so I they die the secret will die with them disappointing Kara because if she was being honest she just wanted to break Mon El's skull the net time he mouthed of to her, but now it seems if she did the future would be effected.

The DEO did not know what to do to stop Reign a brawl between Reign and Overgirl though would be effective Reign would put to many people at risk, Diana though she gave Reign a good fight could not compete against her, and nothing in the DEO arsenal would stop Reign, and with the legion not wanting to risk themselves their option where limited to this point. Kiara then came to a solution and told Alex to call Oliver Queen. It was still in her head that if Oliver had kryptonite to make a kryptonite arrow then he had a supply of Kryptonite enough to fashion some weapons to fight against Reign. After a few hours Alex had reached Oliver and he agreed to send some of his Kryptonite to them. Later that night Diana was standing a top one of the many rooftops overlooking National City. It was very quite night no major disturbances to that point. Diana had heard a faint landing behind her, and a few seconds later she felt a pair of familiar arms wrap around her waist, and a kiss on the crook of her neck "how are you?" Diana relaxed into the hold of her girlfriend " fine just waiting to see if anything will go amiss tonight." Diana turned in the embrace to see Kiara's face "thank you for agreeing to protect the city while Kara is still in the coma." Kiara smirked " I agreed to watch the city because I don't want rushing into a fight with Reign without proper back up, and it gives us some alone time away from the DEO, and not locked up at the apartment. I hope they don't ask me to do this on a regular basis though I will do it tell Kara wakes up, but not a second more." Diana gave Kiara a small pout "so if I asked you to help me protect the city in the future you would deny me?" Kiara got a little flustered because she new there was almost nothing she could deny Diana " if you ask me that's different you are the love of my life I will move heaven and earth to make you happy." Diana smiled brightly, and then gave Kara a kiss. As she pulled away from the kiss "how did I get so lucky?" Kiara laughed " The better question is how did I get so lucky getting the most beautiful woman in the world to fall in love with me." Kiara and Diana stayed huddled together and Kiara wrapped her cape around them for warmth as they waited for the first signs of trouble. After about an hour of waiting Kiara and Diana called it a night and decided to head home. Kiara picked Diana up bridal style and flew them to their apartment were both women got ready for bed. Though they had still not been intimate with each other they both decided that they should share a bed, and since they confessed their feelings to the other they had slept together every day since usually with Diana being Kara's little spoon because surprisingly the amazon princess liked to be held and Kiara was more then happy to oblige or with one of them cuddled up to the other.

The next day the DEO had received the kryptonite from Oliver Queen, and started forming the plan for how to capture Reign. It was agreed that Alex and J'onn would lead the operation. Kiara could not be they're because of the kryptonite, and J'onn and Alex felt that they should keep Diana back in case things got dicey. So they agreed to bait Reign by staging a bank robbery, and attempt to get a chain with the rock of kryptonite around the Kryptonians neck to weaken her and take her prisoner. The trap was set everyone in their position Diana set with a team of DEO agents at here back where waiting to see if they would be needed in the fight. Alex and J'onn would pose as the bank robbers, and the bank had nothing but DEO agents in it prepared for battle. The time came and Alex and J'onn began the operation by going into the bank and beginning the charade. Diana and her team were monitoring the scene as it unfolded Alex and J'onn kept the charade up rather well, and after a few seconds Diana heard a sonic boom indicating that Reign was near. As the scene continued in the bank there was a noise from the roof, and all of a sudden Reign crashes through the roof of the bank. Reign looks at the supposed bank robbers "you were warned" As Reign said that J'onn and Alex unmasked themselves catching Reign by surprise. Alex through a red sun grenade a Reign hitting her and sending her careening into the wall. J'onn then ordered his men into action using the sound wave guns to keep Reign at bay, and finally from the bannister two more DEO agents jumped down on top of Reign pinning her to the ground face down. Finally Alex pulled out the chain with Kryptonite, and put it around Reign's neck. The plan was executed flawlessly, but then from nowhere Reign surged up sends both DEO agents pinning her down flying across the room. Then Reign stood up and used the chain the DEO agents used to pin her down and whipped it around and hit Alex in the leg snapping her tibia dropping her. Reign stood up and to the surprise of all watching removed the Kryptonite and tossed it to the side like nothing happened and flew off again. When everyone regrouped at the DEO talking about what had happened at the bank, and how Reign looked to be unaffected by the kryptonite which to that point nobody knew it was possible for a Kryptonian to be immune to Kryptonite. Then Alex came up with the idea that if the Kryptonite slightly effected Reign then a concentrated dose of Kryptonite should stop her, but the question on every ones mind was who was going to get the closest to inject Reign with the Kryptonite.

Nothing could be heard at the DEO, but laughter belonging to one Kiara Wagner. Kiara was laughing because of the proposal that had just been laid on the table. Mon El had finally caved to Imra's request and agreed to help fight Reign, which led Kiara to start laughing. As she composed herself she began to speak " Are you serious you guys want to put the fate of National City and probably the world in the hands of Mon El and his team?" It was times like this that the team that even though she looked like Kara, and though she had changed to an extent since she and Diana became a couple that Kiara was not Kara. Kiara continued " I have one have absolutely no confidence in Mon El on something of this importance. Where was Mon El when Reign defeated Kara and Diana last week? Mon El has done nothing but bring disaster to National City time and time again. On my Earth repeated failure like what Mon El seems to accomplish time and time again would have resulted in his execution to make the unit stronger. I say its time we cut him loose and save us all the grief that only he can bring." The whole group was stunned nobody had called Mon El out like that because he was friends with everybody, but Kiara has taken any opportunity she has had to undermine and belittle him something Supergirl would never do. At this point both Alex and Diana tried to stepped in to try and calm Kiara down, but Kiara just shrugged the agent and her girlfriend knowing full well that this needed to be said " It baffles me when I heard that you and Kara dated because I can't imagine what she would see in a failure like you. From what she told me she may have loved you, but you would always make the relationship harder. Your just lucky Kara has not realized the chemistry and potential she has with another, but if and when she does you will be nothing but a distant relative." At this point J'onn stepped in " enough, we have to be unified right now more then ever if we are to beat Reign. Kiara we need to work with Mon El and the legion right now so we can have back up. So we need to cut this off and move to the task at hand and that is stopping Reign." Kiara turns to J'onn I agree and if I need back up it will be from someone I trust not someone I can trust to back stab me, but what can you expect from a royal Daxamite scum like him. So if he is your plan you can count me out." With that said Kiara storms out of the room. Diana gives the room a look meaning that she was going to try and convince Kiara to help them, and the team new that the only person who could possibly convince Kiara to help was Diana.

Kiara was on the roof of the DEO headquarters looking out over the city when she heard someone walk onto the roof with her. She recognized the heart beat of the person all two well and spoke " Diana I am not changing my mind I refuse to work with Mon El." After she was done Kiara turned around to face Diana sternly. Diana then stepped forward standing directly right in front of her "darling I know you do not like Mon El, but that seemed more then your dislike of Mon El so what is it?" It never still surprises Kiara at how in such a short period of time Diana could read her so well. Kiara sighed and looked at Diana "your half right. Half of my rant in there was because I don't like or trust Mon El, but that's not the full reason. The other part of the story is I know Mon El still holds a flame for Kara, and I can't allow Kara to date someone who is beneath her. Kara is so blind to what's right in front of her and that she has someone that loves her and will strengthen her instead of bring her down like or causing her pain like Mon El did." Kiara's statement caught Diana off guard does Kiara no something that she doesn't "Kiara is their something that you want to tell me about Kara?" Kiara looks to Diana " I have a very good suspicion that Kara and Lena love each other." To say Diana was shocked was an understatement she knew Lena and Kara were close and did a lot together, but did they love each other like Kiara had said, but she was broken out of her revelry by Kiara who continued " before you say anything its more on Lena's side right now because Kara is to oblivious to it because she is so caught up in the Mon El drama yet again, but when ever Lena and Kara talk or are doing something together I listen to Lena's heart beat speed up, and become more erratic. The only other time I have heard a heart beat like that is my own when I am with you." The admission by Kiara made Diana fall in love with her even more because of how vulnerable Kiara becomes with Diana and no one else. Diana then responds " I had no idea Lena had feelings for Kara, but I must say I would like Lena and Kara together more then Mon El and Kara to be sure." Kiara looks at her girlfriend " Kara and I may not agree on many things because of our differing upbringings, but I owe Kara great deal she helped save my life by getting me a new heart, most importantly if it wasn't for her I wouldn't have met the love of my life. So, I want Kara to have what we have with someone who is deserving of her, and that is not Mon El. So Diana leave it alone because where ever Mon El is disaster follows." Diana and Kiara talk for a few more minutes when Diana asks Kiara if she wants to go on patrol to which Kiara says yes and the two set off.

It had been a few hours since Diana and Kiara went out on patrol. It was a somewhat busy night stopping a few crimes, but nothing big like a shot out or something to that effect which was not necessarily a bad think however it did make for an uneventful evening all the same. Diana and Kiara were about to head back to the DEO until they heard that blood gate prison. Kiara and Diana looked at each other and both thought the same thing it was Reign so Kiara picked up Diana bridal style and they both took to the air heading towards the prison. The DEO had also heard about the attack on the prison by Reign Mon El, Imra, and Brainiac 5left in their ship to the prison. Reign was destroying everything in the prison whether they are a convict or a guard it did not matter to her if you stood in her way you were a target all the same. Mon El and the team had arrived at the prison. Imra and Mon El would be on the ground and Brainiac 5 would be controlling the ship giving both of them cover while they try to hit Reign with the syringe of kryptonite. Reign was proving to be a tougher opponent then Mon El had though they had the numbers, but they struggled to get close enough to hit the syringe. Imra had to save Mon El from death when Reign tried to freeze him. Reign was not impressed there is only one person who she wanted to face at that moment "where is the Kryptonian that faced me. Everyone knew that she was talking about overgirl wanting a rematch of their last encounter. Then the all to familiar sonic boom could be heard in the distance, which caused Reign to turn and smirk as her opponent had arrived. A few seconds later overgirl landed in front of Reign dropping Diana off on the roof of one of the buildings near by "so I hear you have been looking for me well here I am." Reign gave her that sadistic look "your very brave to face me again, but this time things will not be so easy for you." With that Reign fired a blast of heat vision, which caused overgirl to respond in kind and like there first fight both beams of heat vision met in the middle and like before both kryptonians were equal. Unlike the first time how ever Reign used the flash of light to go on the assault catching overgirl of guard, but Kiara was still quick enough to dodge the barrage of punches sent by the world killer. Overgirl saw her opening and swept Reigns legs out form under her sending her somersaulting in the air, and followed it up with another blast from her heat vision catching Reign and sending her crashing into the top of one of the prison buildings. Diana had joined Imra who had just freed Mon El, and Mon El always indignant was not happy Diana and overgirl were there. However he resigned to the fact that they needed help to get close enough to Reign and it looks like overgirl is the best chance at that. The group turns to see the battle raging in the sky between Reign and Overgirl.

In side the legion ship Alex was sitting next to a still comatose Kara listening to the raging battle unfolding outside hoping that Kara would wake up in time. In her head Kara was desperately trying to break free of her mental prison. Outside Reign and Kiara where evenly matched in every aspect strength, speed, tactics, and ability all it would take would be for one of them to make a mistake that the other could exploit to win the fight, but neither of them were giving an inch to the other. In the ship Alex is still next to Kara still hoping, but this time something was happening Kara's eyes where fluttering like she was waking up at that moment Alex then sprang into action and began trying to help Kara to wake up until finally Kara shot up gasping, and then turned to Alex "what's going on?" Alex hugged her sister quickly and then pulled away to explain "Kara you have been in a coma since your fight with Reign a week ago, and right now Mon El and the others are fighting Reign and they need your help because I don't know if Overgirl …" before Alex could finish Kara turned to her in a look of anger "Overgirl and Reign fighting." Alex realized what just went through Kara's mind she thought Kiara was helping Reign fight the team, but before she could tell that was not the case Kara was gone. Alex quickly got on her communicator and called Diana, and after a few seconds Diana responded, "Alex is everything all right?" Alex the responded quickly "Diana Kara is awake, and she misunderstood what I told her about Kiara and Reign fighting so she thinks that Kiara is helping Reign and by the look on her face she is going to fight overgirl." Diana was shocked by this, and jumped into action herself feeling the life of her girlfriend now could be in danger. Diana tried yelling at Kiara to get her attention to no avail. In the air Kiara is getting the upper hand on Reign, but as she went for another shot with her heat vision she heard some call out at her " you laying bitch" this caused Kiara to turn and see Kara flying right at her, and with no time to react to the hit head on sending her crashing into the building bellow. On the ground the Mon El and Imra looked on in shock, but Diana another emotion entirely not knowing if Kiara was okay after that hit. Kara lands in front of the team and ask, " Are you guys okay?" Imra is the first to speak up " We are fine Kara, but why did you hit Overgirl she was fighting against Reign." At this Kara was confused Overgirl fighting Reign, and then she turned to Diana and for the first time in the time that Kara had known Diana she received the Amazonians death glare. It was at that moment that Kara realized that she might have messed up. After a few minutes Kiara got up from the rubble after the hit Kara got on her in enough time to see Kara hit Reign with the concentrated kryptonite, and though it effected her Reign still flew away in retreat. Kiara looked at the sky to where Reign had just flew to and in her mind said, " Until next time Reign until next time." Kiara then looked at an approaching Diana who hugged her fiercely to which Kiara hugged her back immediately as they broke apart they looked at each other and Kiara spoke "lets get out of here." Diana nodded so Kiara picked her up and they took of for their apartment. Kara did not know what was going on in a week of being in a coma Kiara had started helping Alex and the others fight Reign and her and Diana seemed far closer then they were before her coma. Alex joined the croup and asked where Kiara and Diana had gone and Imra informed her that they took off already. Kara turned to the group and then asked the question on her mind "what the hell is going on here?" on the way back to the DEO Alex explained what had happened while Kara was in her coma "So after we rushed you back to the DEO for medical treatment Diana squared of against Reign and did great early, but eventually fighting a kryptonian one on one took its toll and reign took control. In that moment Kiara swept in and saved Diana's life, and actually had Reign on the ropes till Reign pulled a fast one and she got away. Later that day Kiara and Diana had a heart to heart with each other and they admitted their respective feelings for the other, and since that day they have been a couple." Kara took in all this information, and then realization dawned on her she had attacked Diana's girlfriend for no good reason right in front of her. This realization made Kara feel guilty because Kiara was helping the team, and she attacked Diana's girlfriend.

Later that night Kara decided to go and make amends with Kiara and Diana so she flew to their penthouse apartment. Kiara and Diana were cuddling in their living room watching TV when Kiara hears something on the balcony, and knows who it is immediately and acknowledges the visitor "you can come in Kara." Diana who did not here Kara looked towards the balcony and sure enough there was Kara Danvers on the balcony. Kara walked into the penthouse and sat on the chair opposite of the couple. Kiara then spoke "So, Kara to what do we owe this pleasure?" Kara waited for a few seconds and then responded " so I want to apologize to you both for earlier. First Kiara I want to apologize for attacking you at the prison without even giving you a chance to explain, and Diana I want to apologize to you for attacking Kiara." Both Diana and Kiara were not at all surprised that's what Kara was they're for, but if they were honest neither was upset with her. Diana and Kiara had talked about it, and had both agreed that they really couldn't because Kara being in a coma she did not know anything that's happened since the fight with Reign so they were not mad. However both know just how powerful Kara's guilty conscience is, and that was what is driving this from Kara. So Diana spoke up "look Kara we are not mad at you for earlier you just woke up from a coma you had no idea what was happening and who was doing what. So there was no way you could have known so we forgive you." Kara turned to Kiara and she nodded her head in agreement with Diana. This was a relief for Kara, and it made her really happy. Kara stayed at Diana and Kiara's house for a little while longer, and then left although Kara did want the details about how Diana and Kiara got together she did not want to overstay her welcome, and Diana promised that she would tell Kara over lunch soon. With that Kara left the apartment bidding both of them farewell.


	5. Fort Rozz part 1

Chapter 5 Fort Rozz

It had been a few days since Reign had attacked the jail, and Kara had woken from her coma. They needed a plan to catch Reign, but they had little information on her. So, step one was to find information on Reign. What little information they had didn't really add up too much. Reign was a ghost a few mentions here and there, but nothing close to concrete. The group was going over their strategy when Kara came into the room "I know were we can get information on Reign." This catching every ones attention. Alex is the first to address Kara "what did you find?" Kara turned to her sister " There is a high priestess that is supposed to have the type of information we need to stop reign for good." The group nodded their heads in understanding, but then Kiara spoke up and asked the question Kara was dreading "So were is this priestess so we can find her and bring her in." Kara then looked uneasy "well that's the tricky part she is a prisoner on Fort Rozz." The room went silent everyone knew about Fort Rozz. Alex was the first to speak up "Kara if you go to Fort Rozz you will not have any of your powers you will be just as vulnerable as me or Jimmy in a place where your family imprisoned most of the people on Fort Rozz that's were you want to go and find information." I know it's a risk and I know I will be vulnerable their, but we need to get any type of Intel on Reign we can, and if this priestess is the way to do it then we have to give it a shot no matter the risk." This declaration from Kara silenced the room because it was true they needed the help if they had any hope of beating Reign, and this was the best chance they had of getting any tangible intelligence.

After a few days of analysis the trip to Fort Rozz became even harder not only would Kara not have any of her powers because of the atmospheric condition surrounding Fort Rozz males could not go near Fort Rozz putting them in a hell of a predicament of who to send. It was agreed that Kiara and Diana would stay behind to protect the city, and also in the event that if Kara were to fall at Fort Rozz they still had someone who could fight against Reign. Imra had volunteered to go with Kara, but everyone agreed they needed more help in case anything went wrong. Kara informed the team that she had two people in mind to take with them. SO Kara left to recruit the person she hopes to be her third member. After a few hours Kara's band of misfits was Kara, Imra, Livewire, and Psi. To say some of the team was skeptical was an understatement many thought that both Livewire and Psi would backstab Kara and Imra so there was a lot of unease amongst the ranks.

After Kara and her team departed, but on the other end of town arriving at the private hanger of National City airport arrived Billionaire Katherine Kane CEO of Kane industries. She got off the plane and went to her secretary Rachel who was waiting for her in front of her motorcade getting ready for the opening of Kane Industries new corporate headquarters in National City from Gotham City. After driving through the busy National City streets before they pull up in front of the Wilshire Grand Center tower in downtown. The press swarmed Katherine as soon as she stepped out of the Limo. It took them a few minutes to get through the crowd, and into the building getting ready for the press conference in an hour.

Lena Luthor was watching the news spectacle on the arrival of Katherine Kana. Lena had known for a while that the female CEO was moving her operation to National City, and Lena knew that having a company the size of Kane industries move to national city would shake things up for everyone. Lena was waiting to see the press conference that Katherine was about to have when she heard a knock on the door. When she answered she saw Alex, Maggie, Diana, and Kiara all standing their so she let her friends in to join her. The group sits in the living room, and Lena poured them each a glass of wine. Alex asks Lena what she is watching, and Lena turns to the older Danvers "This new CEO just moved her corporate headquarters to National City, and is about to have a press conference to christen the building and make it official." Alex nodded and then continues " so who is the new big shot then." Maggie asked, and without looking at the detective Lena responds "Katherine Kane". At hearing the name Maggie spits out the wine in her mouth shocking everyone. Alex tends to her girlfriend "Maggie what's wrong?" Maggie composes herself and looks at Lena again "did you say Katherine Kane the Gotham City businesswomen? That Katherine Kane?" Lena nods her head at the question then everyone once again turns to Maggie who still has a look of shock on her face. Alex Begins to speak "Maggie what's wrong?" Maggie turns to Alex " do you remember the story I told you about my first love, and my first taste of real heartbreak. Well it just so happens that Katherine Kane is that person." At Maggie's response the room went silent Detective Maggie Sawyer just admitted her first girlfriend was Katherine Kane the wealthy CEO of one of the biggest companies in the country this revelation hit everyone." Alex off course was the first to respond, " you dated Katherine Kane, and you didn't think to mention that before?" Maggie looked back to Alex "its not something that I like to discuss because of the pain. So, it's not something I like to advertise, but yes Katherine Kane was my first girlfriend. We dated for three years, and she was the love of my life." Alex Stiffened at Maggie's admission because they talked about this, but now that Alex can put a face and a name to Maggie's mystery ex-girlfriend. On top of the fact that her ex-girlfriend was a billionaire Alex thought to herself how could she every compete with that. After about an hour Maggie and Alex left both needing to talk about the new development in their relationship. Diana and Kiara left a few minutes later to get ready for patrol.

Back at Kane tower Katherine Kane looked on over the city when Rachel walked through the door and stood behind her boss. After a few seconds Rachel spoke "your going to go out aren't you?" Katherine closed her eyes and sighed before turning to address the women "yes I am. I have to find her the longer I wait the more chance the trail will grow cold. Its already bad enough that you made me do all this PR stuff for the company while she is out their a prisoner." Rachel looks at Katherine "We needed a cover story for why you're here, but Kathy this isn't Gotham City where you only had Batman and Robin to deal with. Supergirl, Overgirl, and Wonder Woman watching over National City it makes it hard for you to act in your usual manner especially for a criminal." At that Katherine stepped toward Rachel "I don't care who stands in my way I will do anything and beat anybody when it comes to protecting Pamela even if she may not know it." Rachel shuck her head in obvious disappointment " I can't believe that you risk your life for a villain who doesn't even give a dam about you, and would probably kill you the first chance she got." Katherine looked away she knew she had a complicated relationship with Pamela Isley or as many know her Poison Ivy. Katherine has been in love with the plant villain for a few years now and that caused great strife between Batwoman and the dynamic duo when it came to Ivy, but she couldn't help how she felt. It was these feelings that brought her to this point it was a little over a month ago when she heard Ivy had been kidnapped from Arkham Asylum, and that their was no leads. To say Katherine was afraid was an understatement so from that moment she had spent every minute she had on finding Ivy. It took a few days, but after hammering down on the Gotham scumbags Batwoman finally got a lead, and it took her to National City. So, here Batwoman is ready to bring Gotham City to National City. After her talk with Rachel Katherine suited up and now was over looking National City and she would do anything to make sure Ivy comes back to her safely.

A few days later at the DEO headquarters Winn is briefing the team on a new figure that has the National City underworld running for cover. "So now that everyone is here lets begin a few nights ago that have been a string of brutal attacks on various locations across the city. Everything points to the same single individual as the culprit." Alex chimed in " what do we know about the figure?" Winn turned to the older Danvers " We really don't know much every eye witness said it happened to fast, and or to busy getting the crap kicked out of them. One thing we do know is that the locations hit are known fronts for organized crime, and it looked like from what some of the witnesses told authorities it sounded like the dark figure was trying to find information on something we just don't know who or what it was." Jimmy was the next to speak "it sound to me its obvious who it could be. I mean a dark figured vigilante beating the National City underworld to a pulp there is only one person I know like that." Diana turned to Jimmy knowing full well who he was referring to "stop right there Olsen Bruce did not do this he has no reason to come to National City." Jimmy turned to respond to Diana " Since when does the dark knight need a reason to do anything. He is a vigilante first and foremost look at what he has done in Gotham." At this point Diana stood up " Not everyone can be superman we all have different natures as a result of our up bringing. Bruce is troubled yes, but he has his principles and he did not do this." At this point J'onn put a stop to the argument "enough this in fighting will accomplish nothing. Diana contact Bruce and see if he or any of his teammates have ventured to National City. If not then see if he has any information on our mystery vigilante because I have a feeling this person is related to Gotham City in some way." J'onn turned to Kiara "Kiara with Kara still on her mission to Fort Rozz it falls on you to stop Reign if she surfaces before Kara comes back." Kiara looked at J'onn with her usual look of contempt she maybe working with the DEO, but she was only there to protect Diana not really caring about National City. However Kiara had to say fighting against Reign was an interesting challenge, and she wanted to defeat her so she nodded her accent. After J'onn's speech everyone went there separate ways, and Diana went to go call Bruce. Later that evening Kiara had returned from patrol to her and Diana's apartment. She walked in and saw Diana on the couch talking with what sounded to be Bruce on the other line so she went to get ready for bed. About twenty minutes later Diana walked into the bedroom and climbed into bed next to Kiara. Kiara turned to her girlfriend "so what did Bruce say?" Diana turned to Kiara "He said he or his team are not involved with our vigilante, but he also did say that Gotham had a rogue vigilante attack the Gotham underworld starting about a year ago, and that said vigilante has disappeared without a trace two weeks ago." Kiara nodded her head "so does the worlds best detective know who the other vigilante is?" Diana shuck her head no "that worries me because any figure who can evade the dark knight, and is by far more ruthless then even Bruce has been at his worst is not someone to be taken lightly …" Before Diana could finish her thought both Kiara and her own DEO communicators started going of meaning that something big was happening. Diana answered the call, and Winn began to speak " Diana we have a conformed sighting of our vigilante hitting the 222 club in uptown. It's a crime front for Robert Dorne Mon El and Jimmy are on their way, but I have a feeling that they are going to need help with this one." Diana turned to Kiara who nodded then "okay Winn Kiara and I are on our way."

At the 222 club the unknown figure was causing all sorts of havoc. After the figure had dispensed with all the security she turned her attention to her main target Robert Dorne himself, and grabbed him by his lapels lifting him off the ground. Dorne then spoke up "what the hell are you and what do you want?" The dark figure finally spoke up " I will be your worst nightmare if you don't give me the information I want?" Dorne then looked straight into the figures eyes finally realizing that the figure was a woman thinking internally that single women had destroyed a dozen of his best man. Dorne then responded, "What do you want to know?" The dark female figure pulled Dorne face to face with her " A group arrived here about a month ago with a plot to destroy this city, and they took something with them that I want to get back so where can I find them?" Dorne looked confused I don't know about any new group to town." His response did not convince the dark figure " your lying your Robert Dorne you have a hand in everything so if something big is going down you know about it so I am going to ask you one last time where can I find this group or I will destroy your whole empire with my bare hands." Dorne relented quickly knowing full well that this was not an idle threat " okay okay a new group came in from Gotham almost three weeks ago now letting anyone who would listen that they had a big plot to kill millions of people with some type of bioweapon, and that soon they will use national City as a demonstration of its lethality moving onto other cities if their ransom demands are not met. That is all I know I swear a lot of us have been trying to find them because if they destroy National City they kill are business …" before Dorne could continue a shield passed right between them causing the dark figure to drop Dorne. The Dark figure turned to see Guardian, and that pretend superman standing before her.

Mon El and Jimmy looked at the dark figure before them and to their shock it was a women with scarlet red hair wearing a black suit and crimson colored cape, boots, utility belt, mask, and toped off with a crimson bat on her chest. Jimmy was the first to speak "who are you, and what are you doing here?" The female scowled at them both if you must know I am Batwoman, and what I am doing here is none of your business so you to idiots can run along before you end up like mister Dorne's security team." This caused Mon El to growl, and in typical Mon El fashion he made the first move against the Batwoman, and began sending strikes at her, but he missed every shot, and before he knew it the female hit him in the chest with a spinning kick sending him flying and crashing into a table. Jimmy stunned by this never seeing Mon El take a shot like that from someone without special abilities, but before Jimmy refocused Batwoman had tossed smoke pellets at him enshrouding him in smoke and before he knew it Batwoman was upon him sending a flurry of strikes at him connecting with many of the shots. Jimmy tried to respond with a kick to her side, but she predicted that and grabbed the foot and tossed him at Mon El who was just recovering from the shot he had just taken only to be hit by a flying Jimmy. Both men had been neutralized quickly. Batwoman walks towards the downed heroes and pulled a Bata rang out of her belt and extended the blades on each side getting ready to deal a death blow to both Jimmy and Mon El "you call yourselves heroes what you both are is pathetic I will be doing the city a favor by getting rid of both of you." She goes for the strike, but before it hits her hand is grabbed so she turns to see overgirl holding her hand "as much as I would like to see that happen I can't allow that …" however before overgirl could finish her though Batwomen swung her around and launched her into the wall. Turning her attention back to the two downed men she again goes to strike at them, but this time she is slammed from behind by overgirl sending her through a wall. Overgirl then landed "for someone who seems to be pretty smart that was pretty stupid." Diana had arrived a few minutes later along with Maggie and Alex to see the carnage bodies everywhere Jimmy and Mon El pulling themselves up to a vertical base, and Overgirl staring at them disapprovingly. The three women go to the others, and Alex was the first to speak "what happened here." Overgirl was quick to chime in "the idiots over here got their butts kicked by a women are what happened." The three women then looked shocked and Maggie then spoke "wait the vigilante that has been laying waste to the National City underworld is a women?" Overgirl nodded " I trucked her into that wall over there." As the group looked at the whole in the wall to the groups shock the vigilante was standing up leaning against the wall to support herself yes, but still standing. A normal person would have been down for the count with the hit that overgirl hit her with. Maggie and Alex both drew their weapons and pointed them at the dark figure, and Diana pulled her sword and took a battle stance, as did Overgirl. The group then heard the figure chuckle "impressive its not often I get surprised, and it's clear that I was unprepared for this fight, but next time I will be ready. I will see you all really soon." And with that the red head through several gas pellets down on the ground creating a cloud of smoke. Overgirl was the first to react and flew at the cloud dispersing the smoke, but the figure had disappeared without a trace.

Later J'onn called a meeting of the group at Diana and Kiara's apartment to discuss what they know about the new figure, and how they should capture her. Jimmy and Mon El revealed that she called herself Batwomen, and by the looks she is looking for someone or something they just did not know what. Kiara talked about the skill and the strength and speed of the Batwomen, but made it clear that she was not Alien. Winn then chimed in and talked about the gadgets that she used being super high end. After about an hour the team had decided that the best way to catch her is to swarm her make sure everyone is there to stop her not just charge in hot headed. The team was ready to go home when Kiara noticed something as Mon El stood up a flashing red light. She grabs Mon El by the shoulder to get a better look at it, and is stunned by what she sees it's a tracker in the shape of a bat. Diana looks at her girlfriend with concern "Kiara what's wrong?" Kiara shows the group the tracker and stares out the window to a building several miles away, and uses her x-ray vision and sees on the roof Batwomen looking right at them all waving before she jumps off the roof. Kiara turns to the group "She knows everything." Stunning the group." Kiara looked back impressed that in one night this new player found out all of their identities as kicked the crap out of Jimmy and Mon El.


	6. Fort Rozz part 2

Fort Rozz Part 2

The team was now in a jam they new nothing relevant about the Batwomen, but the Batwomen knows their biggest secrets. It was decided that they would deal with how to proceed later, and when everyone is less on edge. However Kiara had an unexpected appointment tomorrow with someone she is dying to meet. The next day Alex had arrived to have lunch with Lena. Lena was waiting there for her typical Lena to be sure. Lena stood up and hugged Alex, and they both went to sit down, and the waitress came to take their orders. After they ordered they talked, but Alex detected that Lena was hiding something from her because as much as she liked Lena she was already suspicious of Lena and her having Lunch so she wanted to rip the Band-Aid off. Alex looked directly at Lena "Lena what is going on I know we are friends, but we have never had lunch before that is a you and Kara thing so what is on your mind?" Alex looked at Lena and by the change in demeanor of the CEO Alex knew she was right there is an alternative reason other then having lunch. It took a few minutes, but Lena finally spilled " I am worried about Kara being away so long." Alex was a little taken aback not because of the statement, but the conviction, and the fear behind the statement because it sounded like Lena was not worried for a friend but for a lover. Alex took Lena's hand on the table trying to reassure the women "Lena Kara will be fine she has Imra, Psi, and Livewire their to protect her plus Kara can take care of herself." Lena then pulled her hand away from Alex "you can't say that all of us believed Kara to be unbeatable, and if the fight with Reign showed us anything is that Kara can be beaten. Alex I have never been so scared in my life seeing Kara like that it still haunts my nightmares." Alex saw the distress in Lena, and now she was certain that Lena felt something for Kara romantically, but she needed to confirm her suspicions "Lena are you in Love with my sister?" Lena looked at Kara shocked Lena had felt it yes, but never even dared speak it out loud but yes she Lena Luthor was in love with Kara Danvers aka Supergirl so she simply responded to Alex's question with "yes" Alex nodded her head at the single word, and then she asked a follow up question " then why have you not told her yet?" Lena pondered the question she has had every opportunity to tell Kara, but she hasn't yet. Lena looked back at Alex " At first it was because I was scared I knew I loved her the minute her and Clark walked into my office that day, and then seeing how are relationship changed in the coming weeks I did not want to jeopardize one of the best relationships I had in my life just because I had a crush. However as time went on my feelings for Kara grew every day, and I realized how rare a person like Kara really was, and I knew that I needed to tell her." Alex then asked, "Then why didn't you?" Lena had tears in her eyes threatening to spill "Because by that point it was to late that same day fate would deal me a cruel blow because that is the day Kara ad Mon El started dating. I could not tell Kara I loved her seeing how happy she was with Mon El That I resigned to the fact that if he made her happy that I would be happy for her even if it killed me to see him with Kara. Alex was shocked she had never seen Lena this vulnerable ever, and she had no idea all this time Lena had suffered not being able to tell Kara how she felt secretly killing herself inside with worry when Kara would go on a mission. Lena then continued, " Then when Kara almost died fighting Reign I almost died to because Kara would have died not knowing how I truly feel about her, and I would have lost the only person I have ever loved. Yah I had Jack for a time, but that would have never lasted. With Kara I can see myself with her for the long term she is my everything." Alex could not believe it Lena had just said that she was completely in love with Kara. Thinking about if she was being honest she would have preferred Kara to have dated Lena over Mon El because she thought Lena understood Kara better then most and over the past year that position has been reinforced by how close both had become. Alex also suspected that Kara has some feelings for Lena especially after Mon El disappeared they where attached at the hip so their maybe something their. So Alex decided to give this a push and see where it goes "Lena when Kara gets back you should tell Kara how you feel. Lena when Kara was in her darkest hour you where the one she turned to you where the one that she did not close out. The one who kept her from sliding into darkness? You know as much as I may like Kiara, and appreciate the help she has given us I see her as a reminder that if Kara ever fell into complete darkness that Supergirl would become someone like Overgirl and that is scary, and I thought she was heading in that direction, but it was you who kept her on the straight and narrow and I have not thanked you for that but thank you for saving my sister." Lena with tears in her eyes smiles and simply says, "For Kara I will be anything she needs me to be, and I will always be there for her." Lena and Alex continued to talk about a range of things some pertaining to Kara others not, but now it was a much less tense conversation.

As Lena and Alex continued with their lunch in downtown a different type of meeting was about to take place. Katherine Kane was in her office doing paperwork finalizing the last few minor details for her company's transition from Gotham to National City when her assistant walked into her office to inform her "Ms. Kane there is someone here asking to see you and they have no appointment should I tell them to leave or let them in?" Katherine looked up at Rachel with curiosity she had not set anything with anybody yet so this could not be business related so she asked " did this mystery person give a name Rachel?" Rachel nodded affirmatively "she says her name is Kiara Wagner." At hearing the name Katherine knew instantly who it was, and actually applauded the brevity of the person "let her in Rachel and make sure that we are not disturbed Ms. Wagner and I have important business to discuss." Rachel nodded and left the room to bring Kiara in. After a few seconds Kiara entered the office and saw the red head CEO sitting behind the desk staring intently at her and sits in the chair across from her. After a few seconds of tense silence Katherine finally speaks "So what can I help you with Ms. Wagner." Kiara glared at "lets cut the crap Katherine or should I call you Batwomen." Katherine stiffened at Kiara using her alias " So you peaked well that does not surprise me however I did not expect when Rachel told me I had a visitor I did not expect Kiara Wagner aka Overgirl the girlfriend of Diana Prince aka Diana of Themyscira aka Wonder Women." Both women look directly at each other "so why did you not tell your group of my true identity what your game?" Kiara smirked at the CEO "well if I am being honest with you I don't think we should stop you your beating up the scum of the National City underworld which is not a bad thing no matter who you look at it. That being said I think there is more to this story then you just beating up mob thugs. So if I told the team including Diana even though they may think they are getting a dangerous player of the board I think if I am right and there is more to this I want to know. So is their more to this or not?" Katherine looked at the women across from her Katherine knew that Overgirl was not like the other members of team Supergirl she was more of an anti-hero like herself so if anybody understood her it was going to Kiara Wagner. After a little internal debate Katherine decided to gamble here and see where this went "Well you are a clever one aren't you." Standing up from her chair and going to the window overlooking the city " Your right there is more to this story then your team would be willing to understand. So here it is National City is in grave danger." Kiara looked at the red head sternly then asked "From what exactly?" Katherine turned to the Kryptonian " A radical environmentalist group calling themselves the Green Hand. This organization is hardline linked with over a dozen environmental terrorist attacks around the world, and their plot here in National City is going to be the worst of them all." Kiara stood up and walked to the window standing next to Katherine "how will it be worse then the others?" Katherine turned to the side "before this attack the Green Hand was blowing up factories or refineries, the occasional raid on a corporate head quarters, but this is the first time they are using biological weapons that can kill many more people then anything they have tried. They tried it in Gotham, but Batman and his team with a little help from me stopped them. That being said this one will be worst because they have kidnapped a specialist in dangerous toxins and plants from Arkham Asylum named Poison Ivy aka Pamela Isley one of the most dangerous villains Gotham has seen." Kiara noticed that when Katherine said the name her demeanor shifted, and her voice became a little more vulnerable something she did not expect from someone who spends their nights beating the crap out of people. Katherine continued telling Kiara about the plot "A little over a month ago the Green Hand broke into Arkham Asylum and kidnapped Poison Ivy, and brought her here. I have been trying to track them down, and rescue Ivy." Kiara now noticed the shift in demeanor of the redhead went to one of anger and determination. Then a question popped into Kiara's head "did Katherine love Poison Ivy I mean when you think about the assault she waged on National City's underground being her trying to find her love. She did sympathize with Katherine thinking about her relationship with Diana it was not that long ago that Kiara was the villain of the story, and now she is an anti-hero which is essentially what Katherine is doing anything to protect your love just like she would to protect Diana. Kiara needed to confirm her theory "Katherine I need to know do you love Poison Ivy?" Katherine turned to Kiara and smiled not stunned that the alien figured it out she was not hiding it. Katherine spoke " yes Kiara I love Pamela Isley I have for the past year. I know she does not feel the same way, but you can't help whom you fall in love with right?" Kiara nodded her head affirmatively she understood, and this is why she wanted to find out about Katherine before she told the DEO. Kiara spoke again " do you have any leads on their where about or the location of Ivy?" At the question Katherine looked down " no I have been here a month and I have no leads on them." Kiara nodded she had decided a few minutes ago that she would help Katherine because if they brought this to the DEO they would arrest her on the spot regardless of the reason because of her rampage, and Kiara would not have that, but she knew she needed to tell Diana about this if any one needed to know it was her. Kiara looked to Katherine " I will help you find Ivy and stop the Green Hand, but Batwoman has to stop causing havoc in the National City underworld because as soon as supergirl comes back from her mission your going to have someone who will have a huge problem working for someone as ruthless as you. However if I help you I have to tell Diana about this." Katherine snapped "No. To many people in this creates a problem." Kiara then snaps " I may respect you, but I will not ruin my relationship with Diana the love of my life for this. Now I can tell Diana and help you or I can take you into the DEO right now it's your choice Katherine so choose." Katherine thought about it for a minute she knew that she had no chance to beat Kiara at this moment and she did need the help finding Ivy and stopping the Green Hand, and if helping allowing Kiara to tell Diana was the cost it was a necessary evil. So she looked at Kiara "Okay you can tell Diana, but only her those other idiots on your team would only make things worst." Kiara couldn't disagree with that knowing the idiots like Mon El and Jimmy so she stuck her hand out, and Katherine shuck it

Later Kiara returned to the apartment to find Diana looking over some paper work for an antique deal. Kiara goes to sit next to Diana. Kiara was nervous she did not know how Diana would react to her lying to the team about the identity of the Batwoman so she just needed to come out with it "Diana I have to tell you something important that I know your not going to be happy about." Diana looked up and upon seeing the rare display of nervousness from Kiara Diana knew that this was important so she put her reports down to give her girlfriend her full attention. Kiara saw the Diana was giving her full attention now so she went for it "I met with the Batwomen earlier today." At this Diana's eyes widened, but before Diana could respond Kiara put her hand up signaling to let her finish "I lied last night about not knowing who the Batwoman was at the club last night I used my x-ray vision to look beneath her cowl, and found that the Batwoman is in fact Katherine Kane the CEO was the women beneath the mask." Seeing Diana shock at the reveal she continued "Now I did not tell the group who it was because I had a hunch that the whole Batwoman thing here in National City had a reason that she did not just come here to start trouble, and I know how we have people on the team that would rather shoot first and ask questions later, and I needed time to prove my theory so I met with her today to see what was going on." As Kiara continued with her story Diana was a mix of shock and anger. Shock at the revelation that Kiara knows who Batwoman actually is and that she met with her, but anger that she did not tell the team last night especially after Batwoman found out their secret identities. However Diana also did understand Kiara's point of view some considering the treatment she has received from certain members of the team, and if she though their was a something behind the scenes, and wanted to investigate her hunch maybe there is a bit of Kara Danvers in Kiara after all. Deep down Diana knew that Kiara was right the team would have reacted badly if they knew Batwoman's identity, but she was still mad that Kiara kept this from her. Diana looked up to see a nervous Kiara so she decided to finally respond "I am furious that you lied about knowing Batwoman's location, and that you went to go talk with her and offered to help a vigilante. However that being said I agree with you about the team handling this badly, and I understand that why you kept it from us. I am also glad you put are relationship ahead of any plot you had with Batwoman." At hearing that Kiara looked up to see not the infamous Diana Prince glare, but the smile she has come to love. Kiara took the seat next to Diana at the table "off course I would put are relationship above any plot. Diana you are the love of my life, and I would not want to do anything to jeopardize that. The only reason id did not tell you immediately was because I needed to test my theory, but I had every intention of telling you I swear . . . " Kiara was cut of from speaking further by a kiss from Diana. The kiss was quick, and Diana pulled away looking at a stunned Kiara " stop talking I am not mad at you." Then Diana got up from her chair and started walking towards the bed room with that seductive walk she is know for, and when she got to the door way she looked back at Kiara with an equally seductive look " are you coming darling?" Diana then walked into the room and using her super speed Kiara followed her in a second later.

Later that night Batwoman was standing on top of the parkland center building. Kiara had called her and said everything is okay and that the plan was ago, and to meet her here. After about twenty minutes of waiting Batwomen heard a faint thud behind her, and turned to see Overgirl standing there but to her shock standing right next to Overgirl was Wonder Woman. Katherine turned to them " I though you stood me up." Overgirl and Diana walked towards the dark figure "I told you I would help you find Ivy, and I am a woman of my word." Kiara turned to Diana "Diana wanted to help and if I am honest I think we need her because if the team finds out about this things are going to get tough and your going to need both of us." Katherine though to her self and if she was honest Overgirl was speaking the truth if things went bad having Overgirl and Wonder Woman on her side would be a huge deterrent if team supergirl went after her. So she nodded her head in agreement. Diana then spoke up "let me be clear Miss Kane I am not a fan off lying to my friends, but if Kiara trusts in you then I will give you the benefit of doubt. However if I even think that you are not being truthful with us or putting either of us in unnecessary danger this arrangement is over and I will drag you into the DEO myself do I make myself clear?" Katherine now saw why people where intimidated by Wonder Woman being on her bad side is not someplace you want to be so she nodded her head in understanding. After the disclaimer by Diana Katherine then told Diana and Kiara everything she ad discovered so far about the plot against National City.

The next day Mon El and Brainac 5 informed the team of Kara and the teams return from Fort Rozz within the next few hours. Diana and Kiara had just left a meeting with Katherine discussing the situation. They where masking their meetings by making it seem like Katherine was looking to buy some artifacts from Diana's firm, and that Diana was the broker. The three of them had made tremendous progress in the search of the Green Hand, but they still had not located them or Poison Ivy. Diana and Kiara had still not told the rest of the team about their team up with Batwoman for obvious reasons. The team had assembled to welcome Kara and the team back at the DEO. When the ship finally landed Psi and Imra walked out first followed by Kara and an injured livewire. Quickly Alex went to Kara to check on Livewire she was alive, but in bad shape. Alex turned to Kara "what happened?" Kara looked up from Livewire to her sister "Reign was their she was not effected by the blue sun like I was, and she went to finish we off with her heat vision but Livewire to the shot. Reign also killed the priestess before we could get any more information out of her. She did however give us one useful piece of information there are two more world killers in addition to Reign." Kara's revelation shocked the room to say the least Reign was bad enough, and having no information on her or how to defeat her made her that much more dangerous. Now there are two more world killers with equal or greater strength then Reign out there waiting to be unleashed.


	7. For Good part 1

For Good part 1

It had been a few days since the Kara and the others returned from Fort Rozz. Livewire was in the infirmary in stable condition from her injury. The main topic of discussion at the moment was the revelation that Reign was not the only world killer and that there are two more that have yet to reveal themselves. Alex was leading the discussion at the moment "so what do we do about this Reign was bad enough, but now we have two more world killers to worry about. Reign almost killed Kara and Diana if it was not for Overgirl coming to the rescue, but I don't even think Kiara could fight three on one." The room was silent for a short time while they pondered that response. Jimmy then spoke up "what can we do we still have no information on Reign let along the other two world killers." After Jimmy spoke Kara stood and spoke " everyone look the situation sucks all of us can agree three world killers is not a very appealing thing to take on. However we have taken on dire situations in the past, and we have come out on top at the end we always find a way it will not be easy, but we will get their." As Kara finished Kiara who was standing in the door way of the room listening to the group discussion laughing on the inside because there is an easy solution so she decided to put her two cents in " you guys are going back and forth, and getting nothing done in this group therapy session." Everyone turned to Kiara who then continued with her though " Look here is my thought on this when Krypton was destroyed Kal-EL and Kara were sent away, but Kara' pod was shifted off course into the phantom zone before she made it to earth. I think that all three of the world killers where sent to earth at the same time that superman and Kara were. So we should be able to track down people who appeared at the same time Clark Kent did, and those people would most likely be the world killers." After Kiara put her two cents in " the team looked at each other, and it was actually a great idea, and maybe they can find whom the world killers are before they become activated. After the meeting Winn and Alex went to track down the paper trail, Kara Jimmy went to Catco, Kiara and Diana went back to their apartment, and Imra decided to go check on Psi.

Kara and Jimmy arrived at Catco, and made their way to Lena's office. Earlier that day someone made an attempt on Morgan Edge's life, and Edge was pointing the finger at Lena. So Lena has been trying to find out who tried to take Edge out. Jimmy and Kara walked into Lena's office seeing the CEO at her desk looking over some reports. Lena looks up to see both walking in focusing on Kara. It had been a few days now since her lunch with Alex, and her confession about her feelings for Kara. Lena also remembers the conversation she and Alex had about her growing feelings for Kara plus that Alex was supportive of her dating Kara versus Mon El. The thought that was dominating Lena's mind though was how does she tell Kara her feelings. Lena knows Kara cares for her, but what she does not know is does Kara care for her as more then a friend. It has not escaped Lena's notice how close she and Kara had become since Lena had found out about Kara's alter ego they have nearly become inseparable so she feels there is a chance. Lena has been hurt many times in her life by various people because she loves fiercely, and even thought she knows Kara will not hurt. She had to wait for the right moment to tell Kara, but she knows it needs to happen for herself and for Kara.

Kara and Jimmy walked into Lena's office, and greeted the CEO. For the past few hours they had been trying to find out who was responsible for the attempt on Edge earlier with no concrete leads to speak of. NCPD was no closer either as the hack job was far more advanced then anything they had seen. Kara sees how visibly effected Lena is by the situation before Kara can say anything to her friend Eve walked in with Lena's coffee and gave it to her and the CEO thanked her for it. Then Lena stood up and spoke "guys listen we have been at this for hours how do we not have any leads?" Lena then started to walk, and took a sip of the coffee. As soon as Lena took the sip she felt something was not right a few seconds later Lena collapsed foaming at the mouth and convulsing. Kara instantly went into action looking at Lena and then the coffee cup then to Jimmy "its poison." Kara then sent Jimmy to go find the assassin before he gets away. Kara then picks up Lena, and flies her as quickly as she can to the DEO. In Kara's mind she is internally kicking herself for not seeing this coming I mean this had Edge's fingerprints all over it, but also it's the fact that if Lena where to die hear and now Kara does not know if she would be able to survive it. Kara had realized a while ago that the CEO meant more to her then just a friend Kara has just been so afraid to tell Lena how she really felt, but now Lena could die and not know the truth. Kara had arrived at the DEO in record time Alex was already waiting with medical equipment standing by. Kara told Alex what had happened, and Alex quickly went into action. Lena's body was convulsing rapidly from the poison Alex quickly pulled Lena's oxygen mask and smelled a scent of bitter almonds confirming to Alex that this was cyanide poisoning. Alex then started to think of ways to stop the poison from spreading to her heart Alex suggested that if they rapidly cool Lena it should save her life. Kara springs into action and prepares to use her freeze breath on Lena. After a few agonizing seconds the monitors started to show Lena's temperature start to drop, and her heart beta started to normalize. Kara exhales the breath she did not even realize she was holding once Lena's heart rate went back to normal. All this did not go unnoticed by Alex who saw the mix of emotions exhibited by Kara is almost like Lena exhibited at their lunch. It dawned n Alex that maybe Kara cared for Lena in a romantic way much like Lena did for Kara Which did make Alex happy because of how obviously great both Lena and Kara would be for each other, but Alex needed to know for sure if she loved Lena. Alex found Kara on the roof of the building looking over the city, and walked next to her. She turned to Kara "what's on your mind Kara?" In took Kara a few seconds to answer Alex " I was thinking about a conversation I had with Clark a few years ago about the dangers of being a superhero, and what we would and wouldn't do. Me and Clark to some are considered gods there is only one thing in the world that can kill us, and that's Kryptonite. Then Clark turned to me, and said Kryptonite was not the only weakness we have. I was shocked when he said what else other then Kryptonite can effect us, but then he said love." Kara paused for a second before continuing "he said that both of us have people well love like you Alex or the Kent's, but there is that person that no matter the situation how dire it maybe that person you could never sacrifice and you would do what ever it takes to protect them above all others. Clark said for him that was Lois he could never sacrifice Lois no matter the situation. I didn't realize the gravity of his words till just recently when I found my one. the person I would protect above all else the person I would die for if it meant saving her, and I almost lost that person today without telling her how I feel." Alex absorbed Kara's words and knew that with her admission she was talking about Lena confirming her suspicions Kara loved Lena. Kara continued " I first realized I felt something for Lena on the airplane over the reservoir she was begging me to drop her and hold onto the chemicals. It would have saved thousands of people sacrificing only one, but that one was Lena and I could not do it I could not drop her even if it meant saving thousands. That's when I remembered Clarks words, and when I also realized Lena was my Lois the one person I could not live without the person I would protect above all else." Kara paused for a second before continuing " The one person I could not live without." Kara turned to Alex "I love her Alex I love her more then anyone in the world, and I almost lost her today without her knowing." Alex nodded at Kara was on the verge of tears so Alex enveloped her in a hug. Alex did not realize how effected Kara was by Lena almost dying, but for the time being she just comforted her sister in her moment of need. After a few minutes of just standing there with Kara wrapped up in a hug Alex pulled back and looked right into her sisters eyes "Kara you have to tell her and I don't want to hear any excuses if you love her as much as you say you do then you owe it to both of you to tell her. I mean look at Kiara and Diana a few months ago if you said that Kiara and Diana would be a couple everyone would have said your crazy, but look at them they are the perfect couple as overgirl and wonder woman and as Diana Prince and Kiara Wagner they are all around perfect. That's what I want for you Kara and if Lena is the one then I want you to go for it regardless of what any one else thinks. Do something for you instead of other people for once. So I want you to march down to Lena's room and tell her how you feel, and I think you will be surprised at the answer." Kara took in what Alex had just said and the conviction in her voice. She was right however when you look at it no one though that Kiara would be apart of the team in the way she is at this moment, but no one could have predicted the relationship between her and Diana. Kara decided Alex was right she had to tell Lena whom she feels regardless of the result.

After her talk with Alex Kara went to Lena's room, and saw the CEO still resting in her bed. Kara decides to go and sit in the chair next to Lena's bed. Kara was distracted by the look of the CEO even in sleep Lena looked gorgeous. Kara was so preoccupied with Lena's looks that she did not realize that Lena was waking up. Lena opened her eyes to see Kara looking her over, and smiled at her friend "Kara if you take a picture it will last longer you know." Her comment broke Kara out of her trance. Kara looked at the now awake CEO "how are you feeling?" Lena sat up in the bed before responding, "I have had better days, but I am alive because of you." Kara gave weak smile before saying " if I had reacted sooner you wouldn't needed to be saved." Lena saw the guilt in Kara's eyes, and knew she had to say something "Kara look at me." The force with which Lena spoke caused Kara to look up at the CEO " this was not your fault. There was no way anybody could have known the coffee was poisoned the important thing is you got me here so you and Alex could save me. I am still here because of you so stop blaming yourself for something you had no control over." Kara just listened to Lena, and couldn't help but fall in love with the Luthor that much more. Kara at the same time became rather nervous because she knew what she needed to what she desperately wanted to tell Lena, but she also knew that once she said those words that it would change there friendship for ever. That being said Kara also new that Lena almost died today, and the though of Lena not knowing is Kara's worst nightmare. So Kara mustarded up the courage, and went for it. She took a deep breath and started "Lena I need to tell you something." At the statement Lena gave Kara her undivided attention and motioned for Kara to continue. After a few seconds Kara did just that "Lena when we first met that day in your office with my cousin I did not think we would become the friends we are today, but we did despite what everyone said about you being a Luthor. Since that day we have gotten closer and closer and spending time together every day. Next to Alex you probably know me better then anybody even knowing my biggest secret." Lena absorbed Kara's words. From the time that Lena had met Kara she knew the woman wore her emotions on her sleeve and cared deeply for those around her, but in the time Lena had known Kara she had never seen the blonde with this kind of vulnerability before. Kara continued on trying to gauge Lena's reaction so far, but like always the Luthor was unreadable. "Lena for the longest time Alex was the most important person in my life, but then I met you and quickly you became just as important as Alex, but I felt something different that I could not explain. It was not until that day when we stopped edge from dropping the chemicals into the reservoir, and when I was struggling to hold both sides of the plane with one side having you and the other holding the chemicals. I had a choice keep the chemicals, but sacrificing you or saving you but also allowing the chemicals fall into the reservoir effecting thousands of people. To some the choice would be an easy one save the chemicals right, but I couldn't not if it meant you would get hurt if not worst. After that situation a conversation I had with my cousin started playing in my head everyday since then. Clark and me where talking about are weaknesses, and Clark told me about a weakness beyond Kryptonite. I was shocked at this, but then he started talking about his relationship with Lois. He told me that no matter the situation or how many people could be hurt or killed he could never put Lois in harms way. I didn't realize at the time at what he meant until that day above the reservoir. I knew the situation if those chemicals mixed with the water of the reservoir all the people that would be hurt by it yet I could not drop you no matter what." Lena took in what Kara had said, and could not believe Kara's insinuation could she really mean what Lena thinks she means what Lena hope she means. Kara continues "Lena what I am trying to say is that after all this time I have come to really care about you, and now after nearly losing you today I realize that now I don't just care about you, but I have fallen madly in love with you and I can't imagine my life without you in it. I know you don't feel the same way, but I could not go on without you knowing I just hope we can continue on being best friends and that this does not effect are friendship." To say Lena was shocked was an understatement she never expected Kara to have feelings for her, but Lena was ecstatic because the woman she loves returns her feelings. Lena had not realized that Kara was becoming uneasy waiting for a response, and Kara fearing the worst that not only does Lena not return her feelings but that Lena does not want to be her friend anymore. Kara hoped this would not be the case because living without Lena in her life is a life not worth living. Kara also said to herself that if she told Lena about her feelings and the Luthor did not return her feelings or wanted to be friends any more Kara would respect her decision and leave her alone no matter how hard it would be for Kara. Kara got up from her chair and made to leave. Lena was broken out of her revelry by a sudden burst of air. Looking at where Kara once was Lena realized that Kara had used her super speed to leave the room. Lena realized that she did not respond to Kara and the blond must have thought she did not return her feelings. Realizing her mistake Lena needed to go find Kara and tell her how she really felt before she lost the blond forever. Lena quickly starts pulling off all the medical equipment attached to her so she could go and find Kara

Alex had arrived at Kara's apartment an hour later after receiving a worrying text from her sister. When Kara answered the door Alex was shocked to see her usually jovial sister in tears. On instinct the older Danvers sister rushed to hug Kara wanting to know what had happened. After shutting the door and moving to the coach Alex asked Kara what had happened. Kara just started sobbing once more, but threw the sobs Kara began to tell Alex the story. "So after are talk on the roof I went to go tell Lena my feelings regardless of the outcome." Alex nodded her understanding and motioned for Kara to continue with her story "So I went to her medical room at the DEO, and sat with her while she slept. After about ten or so minutes Lena woke up at we started talking, and I told her about my feelings for her." Alex was shocked this was not what she was expecting she knew that Lena loved Kara so something was not adding up about this story so Alex asked "What did Lena say Kara?" Kara sobbed more, but then continued, " That's just it Alex she didn't say anything she just sat there silent." Alex knows exactly what happened Lena must have been shocked at Kara's admission, and Kara being her usual nervous self took Lena's lack of a response as a rejection. Alex knew better she knew Lena loves Kara, but Kara's insecurity chased her out of the room before Kara even knew the response, and here they are. Alex then looked at Kara "Kara you did not even give her a chance to respond you just left. How do you know she does not return your feelings." Kara stood up and walked to her window "Alex she didn't have to say anything I saw the look on her face, and that was all I needed to see to know she did not return my feelings." Before Alex could respond there was a frantic knock at the door, and seeing as Kara was in no condition to have visitors so Alex goes to turn the person at the door away. When Alex opens the door she is stunned to see a very pale and weak Lena leaning against the door barely able to stand. Alex responds in surprise "Lena what the hell are you doing here your in no condition to be out of the med bay." Alex quickly grabbed Lena as her legs buckle from weakness. "Dam it Lena your in no condition to be here now." As Alex helped Lena into the apartment "I had to Alex Kara told me about her feelings, and because I hesitated she took it as a rejection. I have to tell her that I feel the same that I love her the same way." Alex set Lena down on the coach before Lena continued "I can't let her think I don't love her." Before Alex could respond both she and Lena her voice from behind them "You love me?" causing both woman to turn around and see Kara standing they're with a mixed look of surprise and despair. Lena was shocked that Kara heard that, and Alex was now a little uncomfortable at how awkward the room had just gotten. Alex took this moment to excuse her self-knowing that Kara and Lena had a lot to talk about.

Alex made her quick exit from the apartment to let Kara and Lena talk. Lena had not moved from her spot on the coach, and Kara was standing opposite of Lena with her arms closed. Kara was the first to speak "so do you care to repeat what you said just now." Lena hesitated for a moment, but she realized that it was hesitation that put them in this position. So she just ripped the band-aid off, and went for it. Lena took a deep breath and went for it "I said that I love you Kara that's what I said. I have loved you since the moment I saw you that day in my office. I love everything about you your intelligent, beautiful; you have a never-ending supply of optimism. I have dreamed about being with you for months, but I never thought I had the chance with you. So when you admitted your feelings my silence was not me rejecting you it was me being shocked that the woman of my dreams actually returns my feelings." Kara took everything in, and realized Alex was right she made to quick a judgment she should have waited for Lena to respond." Lena waits for Kara to respond "Lena I love you more then anyone, and I want to be with you more then anything, but it will be complicated if we do that with me being supergirl, and the dangers that come with that, and I could not live with myself if you got hurt because of me." As Kara continued Lena mustarded all the strength she could to stand up from the coach and surprised Kara by surging in for kiss. As they pulled away both stared deep into the others eyes and Lena spoke " I don't care about the risks or the dangers risk is everywhere. I have denied myself so much in life, and I know you have to so I don't care about the risk I want to be with you and you alone." Kara nodded at Lena " are you sure Lena if we do this there will be no going back." Lena nodded and kissed Kara one more time before pulling away "I have never been sure of anything more in my life then this before kissing Kara again." Both woman stayed there talking for the next few hours about the future and where they went from there.


	8. for good part 2

For Good part 2

The early morning rays of sunshine started to peak their way threw Kara's window causing the kryptonian to wake. As she went to stretch however she registered an unknown weight at her side. As she opened her eyes and let the sleep wash away she saw a mess of raven black hair on her shoulder. On further inspection she realized that the raven hair belonged to Lena. Kara played the whirlwind events of the previous night in her head that lead to this very moment. Kara confessing her feelings to Lena to them having there first kiss solidifying the feelings that both knew they had for the other. Kara smiled she finally had her after everything that had happened to this point Kara had finally found her Lois the person that she would risk everything for. It felt so long ago when she had the crush on Jimmy, but after awhile they knew it would have never worked. Then there was the sad bizarre experiment with Mon-El that feel apart over time. There was appoint when Kara thought she would never find that person, and she could not be happier with who it was in the end. Her best friend, one of the most beautiful, kind, and intelligent people in the world Lutessa Lena Luthor. Kara for once was truly happy in comparison with Mon El Lena had always been there for Kara and understood her unlike Mon El who would always put her threw the emotional ringer with all his drama and immaturity. Lena was so much more then Mon El could ever hope to be kind, selfless, smart, and beautiful. Just reciting that list in her head really made Kara think about how lucky she was that after everything that happened she finally had Lena in her arms something she had dreamed about for months now. As she kept observing the raven-haired beauty in her arms Lena began to wake. As Lena stirred the Luthor was still feeling the effects from her ordeal the other day, but all that was forgotten when she lazily opened her eyes to see the love of her life Kara Danvers staring right back at her. Lena smiled remembering the events of yesterday she knew that they needed to talk about where they went from here, but she was confident that things would go well. Kara was the first to speak "morning beautiful." The comment made Lena smile never did she imagine herself in such a domestic seen ever in her life. Lena responded "morning darling" it did not escape Kara notice at what Lena said. Kara looked down to Lena "Lena you know we have to talk about this where we go from here and all." Lena knew Kara was right and nodded her head before getting up from her resting position.

Kara and Lena sat next to each other on the coach both a bit uncomfortable never being in this particular situation before. Lena was the first to speak "Kara I meant what I said last night I don't care about the risks I just want to be with you. That's all I have ever wanted for months now I have just been to scared to admit it especially after finding out you where supergirl." Kara listened to Lena at the seriousness of her tone, and she knew Lena was telling the truth. Kara still had reservations as much as she may want Lena to be her girlfriend Lena would be a target for supergirl's enemies if anyone figured out that Kara Danvers and supergirl where one and the same they would not rest till they got to her threw Lena and Kara could not have that on her conscience "Lena I have wanted to be with you for a while now, and here we are. That being said as much as I want to give this relationship a try the thought of you getting hurt or worst because of me being supergirl is not something I can live with." Lena saw the fear in Kara's eyes and she knew that was the biggest rival to there relationship was Kara fear whether it was right or wrong, but Lena was not going to be so easily swayed. So she turned to Kara "Kara I want you to listen to me. I know your afraid Kara you have lost so much in your life. You have to hide who you are from most of the world, but you don't have to with me I want to see the real you I want to see Kara Zor El. As for me being in danger Kara I am a Luther that puts me in more danger then being the girlfriend of supergirl. I mean look at the situation yesterday that was not because I was dating supergirl that was because I was a Luthor. We have both denied ourselves so much in our lives, and have put every ones needs before our own making the tough sacrifices so no one else has to make them. Its time we both be a little selfish, and think for ourselves for once you know I love you, and I know you love me. We owe it to ourselves to see where this goes so please lets try." Kara listened to Lena's rant, and she knew Lena was right she did put other before herself, and the Luthor moniker did put Lena in danger Kara had to admit. So Kara really thought about this decision a decision that in her mind was the most important decision of her life more so then becoming supergirl. Lena looked at Kara waiting nervously for the Kryptonians decision, and after what felt like an eternity Kara turned to a nervous looking Lena and said " I want to give this a try." That simple sentence from Kara made Lena smile. The two still had quite a bit to talk about, but the fact of the matter is they where both willing to try.

At the DEO Winn, J'onn and Mon El where busy at work trying to deduce how to defeat Reign. To that point they knew reign is stronger then Kara while being able to withstand Kryptonite. Till this point Overgirl was the only person or weapon they had which had any effect on Reign, but everyone knew that if there was more then one world killer even Overgirl would not be able to compete against those odds. So it was becoming imperative that they find some way to defeat Reign. For one they needed to find out who the other world killers are, and then they needed to find out any weaknesses to stop them. They had been at it for hours with no success analysis of Kryptonian DNA for Kara and Superman, and still have no idea how Reign can withstand Kryptonite in such how doses that both Kara and Clark would have been dead with those levels of exposure. Then Winn made a startling break threw. Winn presented his find to J'onn and Mon El " So I think I know why Reign is stronger then Kara and why she Kryptonite does not affect her." J'onn motioned for Winn to continue " So for Reign to have the same powers as Kara yet be stronger that means Reign's DNA has been modified to be stronger." J'onn and Mon El looked at each other then back to Winn signaling him to continue " So I think that someone on Krypton genetically engineered Reign to make her stronger and faster then the average kryptonian while not having the weaknesses that the average kryptonian would have like kryptonite." This was a scary revelation that if reign was genetically modified that there was at least two more genetically modified world killers. J'onn told Winn to find the other two world killers fast.

Elsewhere Diana and Kiara pulled in front of Katherine's coastal Malibu mansion in Diana's Aston Martin DB9 Vanquish. Rachel meets the pair as the exit the car. Rachel informs them that Katherine is right behind them. As Rachel finished the sentence the three heard the load roar of a V8 engine, and a second later the trio saw a scarlet colored Ferrari 458 pull in and park next to Diana's Aston Martin, and out came Katherine Kane. Katherine looked at the three woman "ladies welcome to Kane manor lets go to my office and discuss our business." Rachel left the other three as she had other business to attend to in the mansion. Katherine led Diana and Kiara to her office, and the three sat down. Diana still was uneasy about this alliance she and Kiara had formed with Katherine Kane aka Batwoman. Kiara and Diana where divided on this issue for all intensive purposes Kiara and Katherine looked to be best friends, but Diana still did not trust the red headed CEO. Diana also feared what would happen if the DEO figured out what they where doing so to say Diana was leery about this situation.

Katherine began " I have continued my investigation, and I got some leads from some of the people I intimidated during my reign of terror. There is chatter that there is an attack coming on National City. It seems that the green hand is going to release a chemical attack on National City, and its surrounding areas." Kiara and Diana looked at each other then back to Katherine "The green hand is using Pamela to create a venom that once absorbed into the body will kill within minutes." Kiara then responded, "Do we have a time table for the attack?" Katherine shuck her head "All I was able to ascertain was the attack was happening soon." Diana then spoke again "well that settles it we have to inform the other of this development." Katherine and Kiara looked at Diana disapprovingly, but Diana was going to have none of it from either of them " there is a serious threat to the city we have to tell the DEO to stop this plot. We still have no target or how they are going to attack and you both want to continue to fight in the shadows. People could die, and you both want to play games." Kiara responded to Diana's outburst "Diana listen you and I both know that team DEO does not have the best track record when it comes to things like this. They need their attention on Reign and the world killers. Plus you and I both know that if supergirl and the others get involved and we stop the green hand they will take Poison Ivy with them." Diana responded quickly "how do we know that Ivy is not part of the plot. All we know is what Katherine has told us, and she is bias when it comes to Ivy. So she may say it was a kidnapping could have been a well orchestrated prison break." At that moment Katherine had enough she would not let the Amazonian talk about Ivy in front of her like that "how dare you Diana. You think yourself all high and mighty, and you criticize others because of it. I know you think I am an idiot for loving Pamela, and you maybe right. I also know that you don't know anything about Pamela, and batman has tainted anything you do know. Lastly you may criticize me for loving Pamela, but lets not forget you also fell in love with a villain, and from what I have heard someone who has down far worst then Pamela." This stopped Diana in her tracks Katherine was right for all intensive purposes she did fall in love with a super villain so for Diana to chastise Katherine for her feelings towards poison ivy. Diana sat down knowing that Katherine had beaten her here with that statement. Katherine looked between the two in shock no one had ever gotten Diana to back down like that making her respect for the red head increase. After more discussion on the matter they finally agreed on a plan of action. If they had not found solid leads on the green hands plot or their whereabouts they would bring in the DEO. Reluctantly Katherine agreed with the stipulation that Ivy would not go down with the green hand unless it was proven she was in fact a part of the plan from the beginning. So with that all agreed upon they went to work to see what they could find out.

Back at the DEO Winn was busy trying to track down the second world killer. Winn was looking for individuals that had appeared around the time of Kryptons destruction. This greatly lessened the search. In the end Winn managed to narrow the list down to four people, and would wait for Kara to see if she could identify any of them.

Elsewhere Lena was heading to a party hosted by her arch nemesis Morgan Edge. Now some would ask why is Lena going to a party hosted by Edge. Lena wanted to make Edge pay for his crimes so she wanted to get him to confess on tape. Lena had arrived, and was walking into the party. Lena then heard a familiar voice behind her "hey beautiful" she turned around to see the person, but was stopped in her tracks as soon as her eyes fell upon the woman. Standing right in front of her wearing a velvet V-neck evening gown was Kara. Lena was not going to lie at this very moment seeing the love of her life in the dress not leaving anything to the imagination she felt that tingly sensation down south, and wanted to forgo the plan to incriminate Edge and take Kara right now. Lena was shocked Kara was here "Kara what are you doing here?" Kara smiled at her stunned lover "a few days ago Edge tried to have you killed, and if you think for a minute I am going to let you be in the same room as him without protection you have another thing coming Lena." Lena couldn't help but fall further in love with the Kryptonian. She also knew that losing her was Kara's biggest fear so she would not leave her health up to chance so Lena did not argue with Kara if it gave her girlfriend peace of mind. Then Lena realized something "Kara you do know that this technically counts as are first date right." The realization hit Kara as well before she said "At this rate we may have to make Edge the best man in the future." Both laughed at the absurdity of that, but if Edge hadn't poisoned Lena Kara would not have admitted their feelings to each other and now here they are on date trying to incriminate Edge getting him for his crimes. So it was shocking for how much they both hate Morgan Edge how much he has played a major role in their young relationship.

A few hours later Kara, a very furious Lena, and a cowering Jimmy Olsen clad in his Guardian outfit arrived at the DEO. Lena's plan went of well with the expected intervention of her mother Edge confessed to everything on tape. However as the fight as Kara and Lillian fought above the party Edge got the upper hand on Lena, and Lena dropped the tape recorder. Edge recovered the recorder, but was then man handled by Guardian in that struggle the recorder was destroyed, and Edge's confession lost because Jimmy Olsen stuck his nose in Lena's business. Lena did not know how many times she needed to tell Olsen she was not interested any more, and this time the price was to high losing the best chance at getting Edge. Lena knew she would never get as close to Edge like she did tonight. On the way back to the DEO Lena ripped into Jimmy, and for the last time told Jimmy there was no chance, and if Jimmy continued he would get the full Luthor treatment. Kara did not like Lena's insinuation, but she understood Lena's anger at the situation Lena really wanted to put Edge behind bars. So she knew Lena was just frustrated, but nothing would come of that threat, but Kara also did fear for Jimmy if he continued with Lena.

Kara met Winn in the command center to see what Winn wanted to show Kara. Winn had began his explanation, and told Kara he had narrowed the list down to four people. All of whom first appearance correlates with the destruction of Krypton. Of the four Kara did recognize one of the woman an African American woman named Julia Freeman. Kara turns to Winn, and tells him that she is the one that she is the second world killer.


End file.
